Tohru Vs Yuki
by Sashenka
Summary: When Kyo admitts to Tohru he's scared of being locked up by Akito for not being able to beat Yuki, Tohru goes to Akito to plead for Kyo's freedom. What will happen when Akito orders Tohru to fight against Yuki in Kyo's place? TxK Please Review!
1. revelations

**AN: **

Ok This is a new improved revised edition of my story. I admit the beginning was pretty crap. The huge blocks of dialogue make it difficult to read and I just believe that I can do a little bit better than this. So I re-wrote it, don't worry. Its Still the same…. practically. Enjoy.

X Sashenka. X

* * *

**Chapter One - Revelations**

Swiftly and silently Tohru moved her way around the kitchen preparing breakfast for those who she lived with. It was sort of funny how she knew exactly when each of the Sohma's would get up in the morning. Shigure would be the first most likely stumbling out of his office area from falling asleep at his computer.

Kyo would be next he would go out for his workout before returning to the kitchen to drink out of the milk carton. Yuki would turn up next still half asleep and totally out of it. Tohru smiled to herself as she looked out of the window. It was a bright sunny morning and the sky was clear

_'Oh look Mom it's a beautiful morning,'_ she thought to herself.

As she busied herself with the stove Kyo walked in with a towel around his neck. Her eyes travelled over him and smiled, obviously he had just been for his workout like he did every morning, and he saw her staring and paused. His eyes scanned over her suspiciously but she continued to beam at him and he felt a familiar gladness sweep over him.

"Oh good morning Kyo" she smiled at him breaking the uncomfortable silence that had just lowered over them.

"Yeah what's good about it?" he snapped back putting his hand into his pocket. As soon as he said that he regretted it. _Dammit! Why can't I ever say the right things! _He thought fiercely to himself. He was always messing up, allways upsetting her. Why couldnt he ever be like that damn Yuki!

"Um lots of things really…" she began and laughed nervously. As she began rattling off things such as the nice weather and school he shook his head and threw the towel to the side. As usual she ignored him and rattled on. Kyo wanted to smile but he held it back and simply shook his head.

"Forget it" he rolled his eyes.

"Um…Ok" she said and bowed slightly before running back to do the cooking. Kyo padded across to the kitchen and Tohru suddenly froze, knowing what he was looking for and wondering what he was looking for and knowing they didn't have it.

"Dammit there's not milk! Do you really go shopping or do you just wander around!" he yelled. As he did so he slammed the door to the fridge closed and some contents inside rattle and fell. Tohru visibly jumped and a rush of guilt went through him.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo, I'll go and get some right away!" Tohru turned around

"What…wait no I didn't mean that!" Kyo said quickly

"But it's my fault. I'm sorry Kyo!" she cried moving swiftly away from the stove, in her haste she knocked a pan flying the boiling water sloshed all over her hand and she gave a yelp of surprise and pain. Kyo jumped out of the way in a cat-like manner and narrowly avoided getting his feet burnt.

"Dammit Tohru!" he yelled from on top of the fridge.

"I know I know, I'm so clumsy…I'm sorry" she apologised bending down to pick up the pan. An already soggy towel in one hand as she tried in a futile manner to mop up the water which she had spilt. Kyo quickly extricated himself from the fridge top and bent down to help her. It was then that he noticed her red and blistering hand.

"You didn't tell me you'd hurt yourself," Kyo said.

"Its not that bad" Tohru muttered trying to shrug it off. She stood and Kyo stood with her, he grabbed her hand and examined it.

"Come on, your always worried about us when we get hurt. I'll call Hatori" Kyo said not sure of what to do. He could see the burn was bad, but what was he supposed to do to help her?

"No its ok, Hatori is so busy and there's no breakfast" Tohru shook her head quickly. "I don't want to cause him any trouble. Honestly it's fine. No need to worry!" she shook her had again. "There's so much to do! Breakfast and lunch…"

"Don't worry about it" Kyo said interrupting her hasty banter.

"Don't worry about what?" Yuki asked as he came in "Why is Shigure looking at the table and looking like he's going to cry?" Yuki asked. What he saw didn't impress him. Kyo was stood holding Tohru's hand and Tohru's face was laced with pain. Tears were pooling in her bright eyes.

"What did you do? You stupid cat?" Yuki asked

"WHAT DID I DO? IT WAS HER FAULT SHE KNOCKED THE STUPID PAN OVER! I DID'NT DO ANYTHING!" Kyo flared up at once.

"Why was she trying to get away from you?" Yuki scolded

"SHUT UP"

"We really don't need this much noise in the morning you stupid cat"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID"

"Then don't act like it"

"THAT'S IT YOU DAMN RAT, IM GONNA TEAR YOU APART!" Kyo yelled and shouted.

"That's a line I haven't heard for a while"

"ARGH! SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo drew his fist back and aimed a punch at Yuki's face still growling. Yuki dodged to the side and aimed his own punch. Kyo ducked and tried to hit Yuki in the side. Yuki dodged again and span around. With a thump and a growl from Kyo, Yuki kicked Kyo so hard he flew backwards.

"Kyo!" Tohru called out.

"Don't worry Miss Honda" Yuki said. Tohru looked at Yuki and then at Kyo. Kyo jumped up and sprinted out of the room heading towards the stairs. Shigure came padding in and looked around.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

In the end they had to order out for breakfast. Tohru finished eating and padded to the foot of the stairs. Kyo had not appeared since he had fought with Yuki. Smiling Tohru made her way outside the house. Kyo let the wind rustle his orange hair as he stared across the tree's and into the sky._'Why cant I do anything for her?'_ he thought to himself. _'Why do I feel so strange whenever I'm near her? THIS SUCKS!'_ he thought before he punched the roof.

"Oh Kyo! I knew you would be up here" Tohru smiled appearing on the roof at the top of a ladder. A bandage on her injured hand.

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled as he almost fell off. "Next time just shout that you're coming up or something, geeze!" he snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry" Tohru whimpered coming onto the roof to sit next to Kyo.

"No its ok" Kyo said quietly, he went back to thinking and worrying. _'Ok its happening again. She's here and I can't think of anything to say. Should I apologise? ARGH! Forget it Kyo she doest care just drop it!'_

"Are you alright Kyo?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Kyo was snapped out of his trance by the sound of her voice. As he looked at he realised that what he had just thought was so wrong. How could he even think that? It had been her who had accepted him for who he was…what he was. Tohru Honda…the outsider. She had cared enough to chase after him and find him. Of course she cared…but in what way. Kyo had known ever since that night that he cared about her, more than he had ever realised.

"You seem worried," she continued. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it, but you can. Talk to me that is…its…I…I'm not making much sense am I?" she smiled.

Damn, this girl always knew what he was thinking. Kyo looked at her, the way her hair was dancing in the wind and the sun was sparkling in her eyes. For the first time he opted for the truth.

"I am," he said finally. This girl had found out his curse. The curse of the cat and its true form and she had accepted him. Tohru wouldn't run from him now would she?  
"I…I…you see…" he began _'gawd why is it so difficult!'_ he thought. "No matter what I do I still can't beat Yuki!" Kyo growled. Looking anywhere but at Tohru. He couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, the pain he always saw when he fought that DAMN RAT!

"Do you hate him that much?" Tohru asked frowning slightly.

"The cat and the rat are supposed to fight, its how it has always been but…" he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "It's not as though I hate Yuki as a person…its just how its always been. If I don't beat him…if I don't win…" he shook his head again.

"Its alright if you cant beat him, My mom always said that each person has a different type of strength and you just have to find it" she smiled "You have many strengths Kyo. You and Yuki both have you're different types of strength"

"But its not alright, if I don't beat Yuki within my time limit. I'm going to be locked away for the rest of my life!" Kyo growled. "I don't want to be…I'm human…I am" Kyo said pathetically. "I'm actually scared. Living with Shigure isn't so bad even if I have to see that Damn rat everyday. I wouldn't get to fight with Kazuma or go to school or do any of the stuff I do now," he said. _'And I wouldn't be able to see you…'_

"Thank you and don't worry" Tohru said suddenly smiling. Kyo flinched slightly at her smile, how could she still smile after he had told her his weakness.

"Huh?"

"Honestly don't worry its going to be just fine, you'll see" she continued to smile.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked

"Although I think fighting is wrong, I'm sure that you will be able to beat Yuki. I still don't understand though," she said thoughtfully. "There's all these rules and regulations but who decided it had to be like that? Akito? But he's still bound by the same rules he's going to die because he's supposed to. That's what was decided as he said who decided it though?" she asked

Kyo looked at her. "I don't know, it's just the way it works," he said gruffly turning away.

"Maybe but you have to keep your hopes up. Mom always said that if you think your going to do badly at something, you will do bad. Its best to think positive that way something positive might happen." she smiled as she looked at him.

"Why did you thank me?" Kyo asked

"Well I was just glad you were able to tell me what was on your mind, it shows were becoming better friends. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me how you're feeling and that's ok" she smiled and laughed.

Soon before he knew it, Kyo was smiling too.

Climbing back down the ladder Tohru thought about the plan in her mind and what she was going to do about it. _'I have to help him. I just have to. Oh Kyo…I feel so sorry for you. I don't like seeing you like this and maybe if I can help you and Yuki wont have to fight any longer. Mom…help me'_

Kyo jumped down after her and she couldn't help but smile at his catty antics. Kyo glared at her but she continued to smile anyway. They walked together downstairs and sat at the table. For once Kyo didn't make a sarcastic remark at Yuki's being there. He just simply ignored him.

"Oh No!" Tohru suddenly said jumping back up from the table and slapping a hand to her head. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she repeated

"What is it Miss. Honda" Yuki asked jumping up as well. Kyo saw the concern in his eyes and he looked away quickly. Fine if that damn rat wanted to be concerned, it wasn't up to him. _'Wait…am I jealous? Of him?'_ He suddenly thought.

"I forgot I had to go see Hana today I'm late I'm late!" she danced around. "Oh she's going to be upset me with, and I totally forgot about her. What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you go now?" Yuki asked in his calm and sensible tone. Tohru stopped mid-spin and blinked at him. "If you're not too late I'm sure Miss Hanajima wont be upset with you"

"O…okay. But I already made dinner. It just needs warming up ok?" she asked. Yuki smiled and sat back down at the table as she zoomed around looking for her coat and shoes. Kyo glanced at her and her wild, crazy running around and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing!" Kyo snapped back. As he looked at Tohru again Yuki followed. Tohru stood in the doorway and waved to the both of them.

"Be safe!" she called. _'I'm sorry Yuki for lying' _she thought as she set off at a run.

* * *

"Why have you come here?" a voice drawled.

Tohru looked up to the speaker but the small white bird that was gently drinking from a bowl of water distracted her eyes. As she watched it flew away and landed on the pale, slender finger of the man she had come to see. Suppressing a shiver she looked to him and spoke.

"I needed to speak with you, Akito"


	2. Plans

**7/ Sep/ 06**

**AN:**

Wow two updates in the same week. On fire I am ar. Not that you could call this an update, just a sortta tweak. Im redoing most of the chapters, actually 90 of lol. The writing is like so hard to read :P

Well anywho hope ya like it.

Sashenka  
xXxXxXx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - **

"What could you possibly have to say that I would wish to hear?" he asked his voice cold and demanding. He trailed a single finger up the woodwork of the floor and traced a small pattern into it. In a slow, almost bored manner.

"Its about…" she began

"Yes?" he pressed his voice becoming even more demanding as his hand stopped its idle play. His shoulders tensed slightly as he half looked over his shoulder. This was taking too long, the time had long past since he had desired the girl out of his sight.

"Kyo" she said hesitantly seeing his shoulders tense even more

"Kyo?" he repeated his tone no longer demanding but laced with hate and disgust. Something bubbled inside him flaring up his anger but he remained quiet as she affirmed what he had heard.

"Yes" she nodded gracefully.

Akito got up from lounging in the sunlight and came into the room. His movements were slow and deliberate and his gaze was as cold as ice, yet as sharp as a blade. He smiled his half, slightly amused, smile. But it was soon replaced with a contorsion of anger. Jerking her hair he yelled.

"What about Kyo what about him? He's not even worthy of bearing the Sohma name!" he spat his face inces away from her own. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Im not sure of what's going on…I don't know anything really but I do not that he's scared Akito, he's scared of being isolated" she said softly frightened by the out burst of raw anger.

"Who cares about the stupid cat. Its horrible he's not a human, he has not right at all. He sent you to come and beg for him. Well it wont work!" he yelled "Its already been decided!"

Tohru managed to look at him and her eyes softened as she met his gaze evenly. Akito saw it and again he yanked her hair. A few strands fell to the floor silently, and un-noticed.

"Who decided it had to be that way" she asked

"Its been a centuries long rule! You don't know anything about the Sohma family at all!" Akito spat. "NOTHING!"

"Please Akito I know your not as heartless, please Akito let him go! We both know he cant beat Yuki don't make him suffer for an age long mistake" Tohru begged

"Why should I!" he asked. Why should the others have their freedom, when he…their leader, when he was so cruelly denied his. He would never escape his torment, and neither would they!

"Please" she begged once more.

Akito remained silent and transfixed his grip still tight on her hair. Gently he let tendrils of her hair slip through his fingers and he stepped back. Then he laughed, a soft cruel laugh that made Tohru look up surprised.

"Alright then, I will let him go…" he began

"Akito…" she whispered a glow of surprise and supreme happines radiating from her face as she gently clasped her hands together in a gesture of delight.

"But on one condition" he said "there must be a final fight between the rat and the cat" he began to laugh cruelly again. A manical gleam lit his eye for a second and Tohru found herself going cold.

"Leave" he said suddenly turning into his private quarters. "We have finished for today. I will summon you when you are needed" he waved his hand dismissively and she blinked, shocked, for a moment. Before bowing respectively and leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have a good time at Hana's Tohru?" Momiji asked as she walked through the door. Just like the little kid he was mentally, and visibly he began pestering her as soon as she walked into the door.

"Oh hi Momiji your still here?" she asked slipping her shoes off and beaming dowm at him.

"Oh yeah Hatori wanted to have a look at you, did you injure yourself? Kyo said that you had are you alright? Does it hurt? You want something? Huh Tohru?" he asked in a very fast voice

"Oh I'm fine" she smiled amused at his antics.

"I think I should be the one to decide that" Hatori's voice came from behind Momiji.

"Oh hi Hatori!" Tohru smiled

"What, are you guys still here?" Kyo asked coming in the door behind Tohru.  
"My, my it is busy in here isn't it" Shigure said appearing at Hatori's side. "Hatori why don't you sit at the table and Tohru will come to you?" Shigure said.

"That's a good idea, clear off!" Kyo said pushing past Momiji

"Kyo that's mean!" he whined

"Ah shut up!" he yelled smacking him over the head

"Someone Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji wined

"Momiji come with me. I have some candy!" Shigure said smiling

"That makes you sound like a perverted old man" Yuki said, following Shigure into the kitchen. Muttering darkly at the jibes Shigure was throwing at him. Tearing her gaze away from the pair she looked around her, all that was left in the entrance area was her and Kyo.

"Kyo…" she began. Wishing to tell him the good news. Is it good news? I still didn't really learn anything. And Akito…Akito seemed so sad, she thought to herself, Maybe I shouldn't mention anything to Kyo yet

"Hatori's waiting" Kyo said impatiently. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

Sitting opposite Hatori the pair waited in silence and the tension in the room rose up by a few notches and Tohru just continued to beam.

"Lets have a look then" Hatori said tiredly.

He really does look tired, Tohru thought as she took in Hatori's appearance, maybe I should make him some dinner.

"Its nothing really" she said unwrapping the bandage and showing him her hand.

Hatori looked at it for a few moments. Then he gave her a cream to put on her hand for a few days.

"Hatori, do you want to come around for dinner tomorrow night?" Tohru asked suddenly.

Hatori paused in closing his bag and stared at her. Was this her way of payment? He already told her he didn't wish to be paid. And with this sudden outburst of chicken pox at the main house he wasn't sure he'd be free.

"I mean you look so tired and everything. I thought you might like to have dinner. As payment for helping me out today" Tohru said gently. Hatori smirked inwardly, he was right.

"Did I hear that right, Oh Hatori are you going to accept an evening full of our little flower's cooking?" Shigure asked appearing at the doorway still wearing a perverted grin

"Shigure, grow up" Hatori said standing up.

"Oh…" he wined.

"Thank you" Tohru said softly standing up to walk him to the door.

"Your hand should heal in a few days. I'll come by and check on you tomorrow" Hatori said professionally as he picked up his back and walked out of the room closely followed by Shigure who was laughing and joking.

Kyo walked into the room and sat at the table. Tohru looked at Kyo and then at the door wondering what she should do. Finally she sat down again.

"Kyo"

"What?" he asked

"Um"

"If your going to say something say it. You don't just call a person's name and don't say anything!" he began heatedly.

"Im sorry its just I…I…." she couldn't find how to tell him she went to see Akito.

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Its nothing, I'll go start dinner" she replied and padded into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been Kazuma?" Akito asked coldly in the growing darkness.  
"

I went to talk with Shigure and Hatori" he replied honestly.

"Why?" Akito asked. Kazuma hesitated. "It doesn't matter anyway, I know why. Now I have something to tell you. You have an important assignment to do" Akito said turning to look at him.

"Its to do with Kyo" Akito said softly as a bird sat on his finger.

"Its time, isn't it" Kazuma said.

"yes it is. However the cat will not be fighting Yuki" Akito said

"He wont?" Kazuma asked definitely confused

"No…no he wont I have a better plan. A plan that includes Miss Honda and you Kazuma are going to help me" Akito said. Kazuma raised his eyes to stare at Akito was he saying what he thought he was saying. Kazuma couldn't understand.

"Leave" Akito hissed.

Kazuma inclined his head and slowly he got up and left the room pausing on the threshold to look at Akito before leaving. Akito stood and went into his private chambers, looking to a bookshelf he saw a box on top with a heavy padlock on it, he reached up and brought it down. Unlocking the padlock with a key in his pocket he brought out a very old and dusty book, the light green leather cover glowing faintly, the silver heavy claw clasps reflected the light. Akito opened it and began to flick the pages with his spider like hands until he found a page he was looking for. Akito read through it before barking some orders to the servants who scurried off quickly.

Akito formed his plan in his mind as he waited. Everything fell into place so perfectly, it would be clear who had done this but they wouldn't be able to do anything. An elderly man servant came to the door bearing a tray, Akito snatched it from him and literally threw him from the room. Back in his private quarters he began to mix a numerous amount of things, herbs, spices…a strange number of things still lay on the tray. Akito kept making references to the book, not really caring whether his measure's were right, either way it would bring about the same desired consequence.

Finally after 30 minutes of pounding, grinding, mixing and adding things. Akito had a liquid substance that was electric blue. Akito picked up the silver Athame from the tray and slit his palm, crimson blood falling in droplets into the liquid, there was a sizzling sort of noise and the substance turned from blue to a brilliant white. Akito took his hand away and as he watched the whit dimmed and all that was left was a clear liquid that looked just like water. It was complete it was finished. Akito poured some into a phial carefully and collapsed onto his bed, the ordeal taking energy from his fast decaying health. Akito managed to have one last maniacal burst of laughter before falling into inky darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning!" Shigure began in a sing song voice as he came to sit at the table with Yuki who had gotten up surprisingly early.

"Good morning Shigure!" Tohru smiled back putting some food in front of him.  
"What would we do without our little flower's precious cooking? May all our days be blessed with full stomachs and happy, happy days." Shigure smiled.

Yuki and Kyo both rolled their eyes and Tohru stood there smiling before she sat down to eat her own breakfast.

"Yuki I hear there's going to be a dance at school…is that true?" Tohru asked

"yes it is, the council have been planning it for a while now" Yuki said calmly

"I don't know why, its not like anyone wants to go to a stupid dance anyway" Kyo piped up.

"It could be a lot of fun!" Tohru smiled Kyo looked at her and then continued eating breakfast. "You know you wouldn't be able to go" Shigure said suddenly. Yuki and Kyo both looked at him.

"Why the hell not?" Kyo demanded

"To dance you would have to get close to a girl, and we all know what happens when you hug them" Shigure said. "

I have thought about that myself, but it still might work. I would be too busy to do any dancing anyway" Yuki said. Tohru wasn't really listening she was picking up the empty dishes and was already washing them in the sink.

"I'm not going anyway, its Stupid" Kyo said putting his chin into his hand.

"That's good, if anyone would blow the secret it had to be you" Yuki said

"Why the hell would it!" Kyo yelled.

"Because the term cat like reflexes doesn't apply to you. You'd walk straight into a girl" Yuki replied

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru appeared at the door with her bag in her hand, watching with growing anxiety, she hoped they weren't going to fight again. Kyo saw Tohru, he didn't like to fight with that damn rat when she was around…he knew she didn't like it.

"Come on or were gonna be late!" he growled standing up and pausing long enough to pick up his bag and put on his shoes before storming out of the door. Tohru waited for Yuki and they both left a little more quietly. Tohru was surprised to find Kyo waiting patiently outside. As they walked to school conversation was awkward and tense. Tohru wondered just how much the two really hated each other and what was going to happen.  
_'Oh mom, I don't know what to do. They both seem so tense'_ she thought to herself. The same words filled her mind, words from her mom.

'_Just be yourself, you'll be fine'_

Tohru smiled and continued to walk, glad that everything was going well.

For now…


	3. Reality or Hallucination?

Hey. well here's the new Chappie. Im sorry that everything seems to move a little fast in this chapter, I just didnt want to drag it out. Thank you so much for the reviews they made me so HAPPY!  
the first bit of KyoxTohru fluff is in this chappie. Its not much but its cute. Anyway hope ya like it!

Sashenka.  
xXx

P.S. I do not own fruits baskets. if I did I would be driving around in a flash car, instead of an old tinpot thing that sounds like a tank.

* * *

**At Shigure's House**

"A banquet?" Shigure repeated as though he hadn't heard Hatori correctly  
"Yes that is what I said" Hatori said coldly.  
"Oh so mean" Shigure whined.  
"So are you coming tonight or not?" Hatori asked  
"it's a little short notice Hatori and you say all of the zodiac is going?" Shigure asked his tone serious for once. "Yes, everyone including the cat and Tohru"  
"kyo!" Shigure exclaimed definitely surprised.  
"Yes" Hatori repeated for the tenth time.  
"Of course we'll be there we'll be absolutely delighted!" Shigure laughed his child like tone back on, waving himself with his paper fan. The line went dead as Hatori replaced the phone.  
"Goodbye Shigure" Shigure muttered to himself upset. Shigure thought as he walked back to his study, it wasn't so unusual, the banquet. Shigure was used to Akito making strange requests. What was more unusual was the fact that Kyo had been invited.

* * *

**At School.**

It had been a week since Tohru had been to see Akito and she had worried about it non stop, why was Akito so quiet? Why hadn't he been in touch.  
"Kyo are you alright?" Tohru asked looking to Kyo was staring out of the window. Kyo didn't say anything.

"Yo! Orange top!" Uo shouted bopping him over the head. Kyo was brought back to reality by a pain in his head. "Hey Yankee what's the big deal"  
"I sensed trouble waved from you" Hana said in her mysterious tone. Tohru blinked and looked at Kyo and he looked at her  
"its nothing so shut it!" Kyo snapped pushing his chair back and marching from the room.

Tohru looked across the empty classroom that she, Hana, Uo and Kyo had been cleaning. Yuki was at a student council thing.  
"What's up with orange top?" Uo asked "he sure seems one edge these days"  
"Yeah…" Tohru agreed.  
"Maybe you should go after him" Hana said,  
"I couldn't do that and leave you with all this work!" Tohru objected loudly  
"Tohru we've nearly finished" Uo said.  
"Oh…are you sure?" Tohru asked  
"Yeah" Uo repeated.

Tohru bowed "thanks!" then she grabbed her bag and ran from the room.  
"Kyo!" she shouted as she ran hair flying.  
"Huh?" Kyo turned around in time to see Tohru trip over her own feet and fall flat on the floor.  
"Tohru! Are you alright?" Kyo asked bending down next to her.  
"I'm…I'm…fine" she stammered lifting her head and sitting up "I'm so clumsy I should look were I'm going "  
"Clutz!" Kyo muttered standing up. Tohru stood up too. "Come on lets get home" Kyo told her.  
"O…okay" Tohru said.

They walked in silence for most of the journey, it was only when they were nearing Shigure's house that Tohru spoke.  
"Kyo if I said something or did something wrong earlier I'm sorry" she said suddenly  
"Huh?" Kyo asked "well its just you seemed upset and I just wanted to say sorry if it was something I did or said"

"Tohru…" he began

"No I really am sorry, shout at me or anything"

"Tohru"

"I promise if you just tell me what it is I can do something"

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled silencing her. "What are you babbling on about?" he asked  
"I upset you…" she began  
"Tohru you didn't do anything wrong so you can stop apologising goddamit"  
"I'm…sorry" she grimaced  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!" he yelled at her.  
"I'm…um"  
"no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Kyo said to her not looking at her. "Its just you don't need to apologise for everything. Its not your fault its mine. You shouldn't assume that it was. Your perfect Tohru, you would never upset me" kyo said his cheeks turning red.  
"I…kyo"  
"What"  
"I'm not perfect, I make mistake and I upset people. I mean im definitely not popular with the Prince Yuki fan club at the moment…" she began to babble. Then she was cut short as something very unexpected happened. Kyo grabbed her hand and looked at her. "No, you are perfect" he said smiling, in a very Un-kyo way. The two drew closer together, Kyo was pulling her gently towards him, Tohru could see herself in his eyes, they werent close enough that he would transform but they were definatelyclose. Somethign warm bubbled up in Tohru's chest.There was a snap of a twig and a dog howled in the distance.  
"Come on lets get home" he said pulling her towards the house that was now visible in the distance, hsi hand still clutching hers.

"I am not going!" Kyo shouted slamming his fist onto the table.  
"Kyo calm down" Shigure said  
"Do you have to be such an idiot?" Yuki asked from across the table.  
"Ah Tohru your evening meals are always delicious" Shigure said ignoring the erupting argument.  
"What! Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled back.  
"Oh no really…" Tohru blushed at Shigure's comments.  
"Its just a meal I don't know what your hissing about" Yuki said calmly.  
"Well I'm not going to any stupid banquet!" Kyo said heatedly.  
"It cold be a lot of fun!" Tohru piped up.  
"And what about you? Do you realise you'll be on your own for an entire night?" Kyo asked.  
"I'll be fine" Tohru began  
"is something burning?" Shigure asked.  
"Oh no I left the tea on!" she yelled sprinting out of the room.

"yeah very convincing!" Kyo spat digging into his meal.  
"Shigure why is Akito holding a banquet and more importantly why is the stupid cat invited"  
"SHUT UP"  
"cant a person have a perfectly good excuse?" Shigure asked.  
"No" Yuki and Kyo said together. As they both glared at each other Tohru re-entered the room.

"I hope you'll agree to come Tohru seen as these two boys are too busy fighting to accept" Shigure whined  
"Oh no I cant, it would be too much trouble!" Tohru said  
"But…but…there will be a cold dreary empty space next to me. The cold will roll in and the food will turn to ash in my mouth because I will not be able to enjoy it with my wonderful little flower" crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks. Kyo and Yuki rolled there eyes.

"Ok then I'll go" Tohru said. "I wouldn't want Shigure to be upset because of me. I wouldn't want anyone to be upset" Kyo's eyes darted to her face.  
"Oh that's wonderful!" Shigure said loudly his fake tears disappearing at once. "That also means that Kyo has no reason to be mean and stay here"  
"great…" Kyo muttered.  
"When is this banquet anyway?" Yuki asked  
"Saturday night" Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo looked at him surprised, the room silent, that was tomorrow.

**…Saturday night**.

"Tohru!" a voice cried out.  
"Oh Momiji hi" Tohru smiled.  
"I want to hug you!" Momiji laughed. Both Yuki and Kyo dived on him.

Tohru blinked.  
"Idiot" Kyo and Yuki said together.  
"Wah! Someone Kyo and Yuki are hitting me!" Momiji whined  
"that's quite enough" Hatori said appearing as they walked into the great hall where a long table was situated where most of the zodiac were seated.

The music was loud no one heard Momiji's cries. "hello Hatori" Tohru smiled. Hatori looked at her for a moment and then turned around.  
"I'll direct you to your seats" everyone followed him. Shigure was sat next to Ritsu, Kyo and Yuki were together and Tohru was sat next to  
"Akito?" Kyo hissed looking up the table to make sure what Kagura said was true.  
"yes, well we all wondered at first, then again we wondered why you had been allowed to come my love" Kagura said her arms tight around him. A minor scuffle had proceeded this. (kyo had several new bruises from this 'minor' scuffle)  
"Kyo, why are you so worried anyway?" Kagura asked suddenly serious. Kyo looked at her and didn't say anything.  
"I see" Kagura said gloomily removing her arms, she didn't talk to him for the rest of the night.

"I have been wishing to talk to you for some time now Mrs Honda" Akito said softly and menacing. Then he looked down the table to Kyo. "It isdisgusting, a monster sitting at my table" his eyes flashed dangerously. "Akito…" Tohru began as she looked from kyo to Akito, she thought she saw the flash of a bottle as Akito put his hand under the table. A faint tinkle. Her throat seemed dry so she took a drink from her cup.  
"About Kyo…" she began.  
"It's been sorted" Akito said smiling evilly.  
"really? Oh that's wonderful!" Tohru smiled clasping her hand together.  
"Is it?" Akito hissed.

Then quite suddenly Tohru double over in pain.  
"Tohru, are you alright?" Ayame asked from across the table.  
"I'm fine" she said trying to smile but it came out as a grimace.  
"maybe you should see Hatori" Ayame suggested.  
"No! I mean he's so busy" Tohru said. Hatori had disappeared a few minutes ago to help an old lady who had fallen.  
"I'm sure he'll make a space for you" Ayame smiled mischievously. Again the pain came and Tohru double over again.  
"maybe I should" she agreed. "Akito…" she began to asked to be excused.  
"Go!" he hissed evilly "Run to the precious doctor"

Tohru stood and walked as dignified as she could out of the hall. Running footsteps from behind her made her turn just as she was beginning to black out.  
"Tohru what's wrong Ayame said something was wrong!" Kyo's worried voice came.  
"I…" Tohru began and then she stumbled and Kyo caught her arm tightly.  
"You had better go see Hatori" Kyo said  
"I'm fine now" Tohru said and it was true her vision was clearing and she felt better now.  
"I don't care your seeing Hatori!" Kyo said spinning her around and marching her off down the hall.  
"Kyo wait…" she pleaded.

"hmm, well you definitely have a temperature. I'm glad to see your burn healing well though" Hatori said a little while later.  
"I told you, you were sick!" Kyo said heatedly.  
"no, really" Tohru tried again.  
"All you need is to rest for a couple of days" Hatori said and she jumped down from the examining table.  
"But what aboutcooking and cleaningand school!" she asked shocked.  
"Forget it ,I'm sure school can wait and I can cook you know" Kyo said as he he hit her around the head gently. "But.." Tohru began. Then she fell silent and smiled "thank you Kyo" she took a few steps forward towards Hatori.  
"Thank…." she bean but her voice trailed off as she started to black out again.  
"Tohru!" kyo said swiftly walking over to her as she fell.

Hatori moved quickly and she fell into his chest, his arms around her ready to protect her from the floor as she fell. She remained there, Hatori waited a moment or two, then he let out a gasp of surprise. Tohru was resting against his chest, he was hugging her.  
"Hatori!" Shigure's voice came from the doorway shocked and there were traces of hope there too.  
"K…K…kyo" Hatori stuttered, he actually stuttered. "Put her on that table" he said.

Kyo stared for a moment looking at Tohru. "Kyo!" Hatori said a little louder.  
"What, oh yeah" Kyo shook his head and gathered Tohru into his arms. Then there was a puff of orange smoke. Shigure's and Hatori's eyes widened in horror and shock. For there on the floor was an orange and brown cat laid next to Kyo. Laying right where Tohru had been standing.


	4. Tohru's wish comes true

Hey People.  
I would just like to say thank you for reviewing this story, to be honest I didnt think it was worth it. I thought I wouldnt get any and it would die totally but you guys just totally inspire me with ur reviews. (Oh dear Im going all cheesy) I dont think anyone likes these Authors Notesreally its all blah blah blah and a cheesy mess like this one but I had to say it! Thank You! You guys are totally awesome! ok gunna shurrup now.

Thanks Again  
Sashenka

P.S. I dont own Fruits Baskets.

* * *

**"Tohru didnt you say you wished you could be a cat?"**

Hatori, Kyo and Shigure all stared at the little cat on the floor. It was Hatori who moved first, carefully he scooped the cat up from the floor and placed it on the examining table.  
"Kyo…" Hatori said "Kyo" Hatori repeated but Kyo was staring at the cat on the table. "Kyo" Hatori repeated. "KYO!" Shigure shouted. Kyo blinked several times in shock.  
"Hatori?" he asked questioningly. As he looked to the doctor he was doubly shocked, for his face clearly showed troubled thoughts and concern.

"Kyo go into the next room" Hatori said  
"WHAT!" Kyo demanded  
"Now!" Hatori ordered his voice usually so calm now so stern. Kyo went into the next room slamming and cursing loudly.  
"Hatori?" this time it was Shigure's voice that was questioning.  
"Shigure, I don't know before you ask" Hatori replied.  
"Hatori we have to tell the others…." Shigure began but Hatori cut in.  
"No! No we don't that's exactly what we shouldn't do" Hatori told him "Kyo's the only one who can know about this and us. Nothing must seem to have changed"  
"Yuki"  
"Not even Yuki Shigure or Ayame, no-one" Hatori repeated.

There was a loud puff behind them and without looking Hatori threw a blanket to Tohru. There was a rustle and Hatori turned around. Tohru was sat on the bed the blanket firmly around her. She was clutching her hair and staring into space. "What's happened to me?" she whispered her voice full of pain.  
"Tohru…" Shigure inched closer.  
"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked his professional manner back on.

"Tohru ah…I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. I…I…" Shigure began but then he collapsed to the floor his shoulders shaking. His teeth gritted and his eyes closed to stop the tears. Hatori didn't say anything he himself was on the verge of collapse. Hatori's eyes were closed too. No one saw or heard Tohru move. "I should never have…you shouldn't have had to go through this. You shouldn't have….you…I…" Shigure sobbed still. Both men thought and knew that Tohru should never have got involved.

Tohru moved silently to stand beside the crouching Shigure. Shigure felt a warm hand touch him on the shoulder. "Don't, please Shigure" Tohru said softly. "Don't blame yourself, its not your fault…" Shigure stopped crying, he was still shaking thought. After all that had happened Tohru was still trying to comfort others.  
"Its Ok, its ok Shigure" Tohru soothed. Hatori opened his eyes. Looking to the girl comforting others, putting others before herself. "I would never ever want to change any of my time with the Soma's I love you all so much. I would never want to forget any of you. You have become my family Shigure and I love you all" she said softly her hand still resting on Shigure's shoulder. Shigure looked at her and she was smiling, his Tohru was still smiling.

_"…you'll be fine" _

"So you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Yuki that Tohru is cursed" Hatori repeated to Kyo. Kyo nodded and looked at his own hands and the beads that were on his wrist. Cautiously he took them off. Nothing happened except a sharp pain ran through his heart.  
"Argh!" he gasped  
"What's wrong?" Hatori asked  
"I dunno I took my beads off and a pain ran through me" Kyo muttered.  
"I'd put them back on then" Hatori said his cold demeanour now back in place. "Tohru could you come in here a moment please?" Hatori asked opening the door sharply. Shigure fell through the door and looked up with a guilty look on his face.  
"Ha ha ha ha" he laughed nervously.  
"Whats wrong?" Tohru asked.  
"Nothing, would you close the door after you?" Hatori asked as Tohru stepped into the room. There was an 'awwww' from behind the door as Shigure was locked behind it.

"I think we need to do a test" Hatori said looking at his sheets of papers.  
"A…a…test?" Tohru stammered.  
"Oh its nothing to be worried about. I just want to see if the full curse of the cat has been transferred to you." Hatori said  
"hello did you not just see what happened out there?" Kyo said heatedly.  
"yes, I also saw what happened in here. You still cannot take your beads off, Tohru transformed when you two got close but then she was under a lot of stress when it happened." Hatori told them putting his papers down and spinning the chair around so he faced them.  
"You don't mind do you Tohru?" Shigure said from behind the door. Kyo kicked it sharply.  
"Lets just get this over with I wanna leave now!" Kyo said sharply.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Tohru exclaimed  
"Tohru!" Kyo warned  
"Oh I…Im…I forgot, Im….sorry" she said nervously and Kyo rolled his eyes. Kyo walked over to Tohru and then looked back to Hatori as if to say 'do we have to' the doctor nodded. Kyo looked back to Tohru again and placed one hand on her arm and the other around her back before pulling her towards him. If Tohru didn't know any better she would say that Kyo looked nervous, Kyo nervous? She must be mistaken.

Then she was leaning against him her had resting against his chest, but it only lasted a moment before Kyo was pulling sharply away. "Happy now?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am" The dragon almost smiled.  
"Come on lets get going!" Kyo growled and stormed from the room almost knocking Shigure over on the way out.  
"Kyo…" Tohru shook her head. "Um, is it ok…" she began  
"You can leave" Hatori said. Tohru bowed and ran to the door. "Um Hatori, thank you" she said and left. Hatori looked at the closed door grimly and wondered, not for the first time, what type of family he had.

"Where's that stupid cat?" Yuki asked. Tohru inwardly grimaced,  
"Oh you mean Kyo?" Shigure asked knowing full well who Yuki meant. "He's sulking, on the roof as usual" Shigure hid himself behind his paper again. Yuki, Shigure and Kyo had made Tohru order out because it was late and she needed rest. "he hasn't eaten yet" Tohru muttered. A strong feeling of de ja vu swept over her as she remembered when Kagura had almost blown up the kitchen. The kitchen had bene so mucky they couldn't cook so Shigure had ordered out, Kyo had been up on the roof that time too.  
"I wonder whats up with him now" Yuki said loathingly. "Stupid cat"

Tohru quietly left the room and upstairs into her bedroom, where immediately she slid open the doors and went up the ladder to the roof.  
"Kyo?" she asked and watched as he jumped about five foot in the air. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I always do that." she muttered. Kyo didn't say anything. "Kyo are you alright?" she asked  
"Huh?" he scowled

"Are you…" she began  
"No I heard you the first time!" he snapped. "I'm sorry. Its just how can you be asking me if I'm alright" he shook his head. "Dammit Tohru!" he punched the roof and a few tiles fell off. "Oh Kyo" she muttered going to sit next to him. "I'm fine honestly"  
"No your not, how can you be!" he hung his head. "Your cursed Tohru don't you get it?" he asked. Kyo was really astounded.  
"Kyo I know that. I'm happy really. I mean at least your free now Kyo. You always wanted to be normal. Well now you are. Im so happy because of that. Now at least you wont have to fight Yuki anymore. At least you can live a normal life." she told him gently.  
"But you wont!" Kyo suddenly sprang up "Tohru there has to be a final fight between the cat and the rat. You don't get it!" Kyo knelt down next to her again. "Tohru, you don't understand you will have to fight that damn rat!" Kyo told her and he saw her eyes widen fractionally. He crouched again and grabbed her upper arms gently. The touch sending a tingling sensation through Tohru.

"Oh…I never…" she began and shook her head. "it doesn't matter. I'll do anything"  
"No Tohru, I want you to tell me now. What happened at the banquet. You are not going to stay like this. This is my curse, Its not fair you shouldn't have to handle this shit! This is why I promise you now that you will not stay this way forever" he shook her a little.  
"But… why? Your throwing away your freedom Kyo"  
"Because…because I…I…" he stuttered a red tint rose to his cheeks. Should he tell her? Or just show her?

The two leaned in closer Kyo's cheeks were now a burning red colour, again Tohru sensed he was nervous. Kyo could see his reflection in her gorgeous eyes that were so innocent, so beautiful he wanted to get lost in them, they were centimetres away. That was when Tohru's eyes fluttered and closed and she fell forwards her head on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo sighed and lifted her up, with difficulty he climbed down the ladder and placed Tohru on her bed. Kyo could tell she was tired, and cold. She always came up to the roof with hardly anything on. Kyo hesitated before brushing a strand of hair from her face. Then silently he locked her balcony window and crept out of the bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Then he himself went to bed forming a plan for he knew instantly who would be such an evil bastard. "Akito" he growled before falling to sleep registering dimly that some weight had been lifted from his soul.


	5. Always

AN.

Ok this is the next chappie. Kyo seems to act ooc in here. I thought it turned out alright. Anyway please Review and tell me if you want any of the other characters to have a bigger part. (note Yuki will be starting to appear more) Any comments are appreciated. Thanks to ya'll bye bye!

Sashenka

* * *

Kyo went into his room sliding the door closed softly. What Akito had done was terrible and yet masterful. Akito had succeeded in cursing Tohru in sharing the curse of the cat between them. Kyo wondered just how powerful Akito really was.

Kyo laid on his bed and thought about Tohru and what she had said to him, she was willing to take the full curse onto herself so that he would be free…free of everything the curse, Akito and the fight. For a moment he had wanted to tell her to do it to help him. Alas it was a moment only his feelings for Tohru stopped that had made him say no.

'_My feelings for Tohru…' _He thought then he rolled over and fell into sleep.

The next morning was awkward to say the least Yuki could tell that something was wrong Tohru was laughing in that nervous way and she seemed nervous about going to school.

"Miss Honda are you alright?" he asked for the seventh time.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Tohru laughed, nervously.

"Geeze leave her alone ya damn rat!" Kyo hissed. Yuki rolled his eyes and for once said nothing.

"TOHRU!" a voice cried happily a blonde haired something came flying in Tohru's direction. Again it was Momiji.

"Dammit!" Kyo snapped punching him in the head so he didn't hug Tohru.

"Wah! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji cried in his usual fashion.

"Momiji what are you doing here?" Yuki asked in his dream like voice.

"I was sent to fetch Tohru before school" Momiji said his tears disappearing. "Hatori wants to see her and he told me to fetch her to the main house and he told me not to be late and he told me she has to come today and on her own" Momiji laughed dancing around and taking a hold of Tohru's hand.

Tohru and Kyo were staring at each other. "What does he want to see Miss Honda for?" Yuki asked

"I'm not sure he didn't tell me" Momiji shrugged "Come on Tohru" Momiji pulled her hand.

"But…" she began. Momiji gave her hand a little tug and she started walking. Tohru turned around Yuki was staring and Kyo was looking murderous. "Its ok I'll see you later. I'm sorry" she smiled and waved.

Tohru and Momiji both arrived at Soma house and when they did Kyo was leaning against the wall his eyes closed and his hand in his pockets.

"Kyo…" Tohru said. Kyo opened her eyes and looked at them both.

"Come on" he said pushing open the door.

"Um Kyo Hatori said…" Momiji began

"I know what Hatori said but I'm coming whether he likes it or not" Kyo snapped.

"It's alright Momiji" Hatori said "You may go to school now" the doctor said as he walked through the door.

"Kyo, Tohru come with me" Hatori said. Kyo and Tohru knew not to argue so silently they followed. Once in the dragon's office Tohru began to feel nervous.

"I think it may be best if you don't go to school" Hatori said to Tohru.

"What!" Tohru asked looking up quickly.

"If anyone were to find out about us…" Hatori began

"Hatori!" Kyo growled.

"But what about my promise to mom? I have to go to school I have to get my diploma. I have to…"

"Akito thinks it would also be best if you moved out of Shigure's house" Hatori continued.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled standing up.

"He wants you to move here." Hatori said shuffling through some papers.

"But…" Tohru began.

"She cant move here!" Kyo yelled. "No way!"

"But…" Tohru tried again

"Kyo we have no choice in this matter." Hatori said also standing up

"Please…" she half stood.

"Hatori what are you saying!" Kyo shouted at the dragon.

"I want to see Akito" Tohru said standing. They both turned to look at her. "Please I would like to see him" she said. Hatori nodded his head and swept out of the room.

"Tohru I don't think that's a good idea" Kyo said unusually serious.

"I need to see him Kyo" Tohru said.

"I'm coming with you" Kyo said immediately.

"But…" she began

"That's the only way I'm going to let you go see him" Kyo said.

"Oh Kyo…" she sighed.

"Come one" Kyo said taking hold of her hand. Tohru gasped as she felt Kyo slide his hand into her own. Then she smiled.

Kyo led into Akito's room very nervously. Akito was laid on the floor his back to them balancing a little white bird on his finger it was a familiar sight.

Tohru and Kyo knelt, they both realised at the same time that they were still holding hands, blushing they let go.

"SO you've come Tohru Honda" Akito began "I knew you would. I knew you both would" he said. Tohru looked at him and Kyo's eyes seemed to be glaring daggers at him. "How do you like my gift Tohru Honda?" he asked

"Gift. You call this a gift!" Kyo yelled suddenly pushing himself up onto one knee. "What the bloody hell do you think youre playing at! How sick are you Akito. Take it back now! This has nothing to do with Tohru!" Kyo yelled suddenly he was flying backwards into the wall. Akito was stood where Kyo was knelt. Kyo crashed into the wall his head snapping back painfully and he collapsed to the floor.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out making as if to run to him but Kyo gripped her hair forcing her onto the floor.

"Do you like it!" he hissed " You should you Sad pathetic girl. You did this to yourself. No-one wants you here no-body needs you. No-one cares for you don't you realise that. They all hate you Yuki, Shigure…Kyo."

"Akito…please…" she began

"Don't you dare beg! It was you who came to me to let Kyo go free. Now it is you who will fight the rat!" Akito spat. Tohru eye's widened in horror. Fight Yuki? She wouldn't do it. "It will be you whose freedom is taken!" Akito pushed her backwards.

"Akito!" Kyo growled "This is my curse leave her out of it!" Kyo growled not hearing anything before.

"Its now hers. Its her fault your precious Tohru Honda. It was her who came to beg for your freedom it was her who begged me to let you go. She came to me!" Akito spat. "Now she will fight the rat and if she looses it will her in a cage!" Akito hissed before withdrawing from the room. Tohru stood up not looking at Kyo but he was looking at her from the other end of the room.

'_it was her who came to beg for your freedom….'_

Kyo was shocked she had taken this unto herself for him. Maybe she had not imagined it this way but she had done it for him.

"I'm sorry…" she began in a shaky voice tears pouring down her face. Kyo began walking across the room but then he broke into a run. Tohru stepped away to get away from him, the person who hated her. "I'm sorry" she sobbed again. It was all her fault it was her. Kyo grabbed her before she could continue backing off. Then swiftly he put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Its ok" Kyo said softly. Tohru's frame was shuddering.

"Its all my fault. I couldn't help you….I just made more trouble. I am so sorry!" she cried. Still Kyo held her, he couldn't remember seeing her break down like this before.

"Its ok…you don't have to worry about anything. Its ok" she said softly his own eyes seeming to brim with tears. "Don't worry…I'll protect you" he said.

Tohru arms twitched and then snaked there way around him tightening the embrace.

"I'll protect you" he repeated softly. "Always"


	6. It becomes spring

Hello everyone. Yippee made it to over 30 reviews! wow. Im honestly shocked.

ccsbratThanks for pointing out that Typo, yes its supposed to say Akito grabbed her hair not Kyo. Sorry >  
mandybelleThanks I listened to the titanic theme while reading it, it does work. So Thankies.  
CxHforeverdont worry it took me a while to get enough courage to ask someone what ooc meant. It actually means Out Of Charachter.  
HiGhOnLiFe44Thanks for your review it was well nice. I was so happy  
Aria's starWell here you are I updated for ya ; )  
Midoriko0124Erm...could you give me the web adress to translate this please. I havnt got it.  
prettyinpinkgalPlease dont be speechless. I need help lol. I need ideas and think but thank you for your brill review. Loved it.

So this is the next chappie I hope you like it. Im going to have a sort of poleto decide who goes to the dance with Tohru (If she's allowed Im not promising anything by running the pole) So could you tell me who you would like her to go with. Yuki, Kyo..Momiji? I dont know anyone you can think really. Thank You all again. Keep the reviews coming.

Sash  
xxxxxxx

* * *

"Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked as she climbed onto the roof. Kyo didn't jump, it seemed like he didn't even hear her. "Kyo?" Tohru asked again. 

"What?" he asked

"Are you alright?" she asked again going to sit next to him.

"Yeah" he said sitting up from his laying position.

"Kazuma called" Tohru said softly

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled jumping up.

"He wants me to go to the dojo tomorrow" Tohru bit her lip slightly and looked at Kyo. Kyo was looking murderous his eyes were mere slits and he was staring at the sunset. Yuki had come home earlier but then he had left again.

"Its going to be ok…" Kyo said softly. The wind whistled through the tree's and ruffled his hair. Tohru smiled.

* * *

"Kazuma you cant do this!" Shigure objected. Kazuma, Ayame and Shigure were all crammed into Hatori's office. The moon shone through the windows illuminating the dark scene. 

"It's Akito's orders" Kazuma said calmly.

"But, its practically impossible that Tohru will beat my brother in a fight" Ayame said.

"Maybe" Kazuma agreed "Which is exactly why she will need some training"

"I still don't understand. Hatori you have to stop this!" Shigure said.

"Shigure…" Hatori turned around "Behave, you know I cant"

Shigure turned from his friend. "There is one way left to us to help her" Hatori said.

"Providing were all ok with it" he continued

"Which we aren't!" Shigure snapped. Hatori blinked Shigure had never been like that with him, ever.

"Shigure I would be doing this without Akito's permission. We all have to make sacrifices"

"I wonder" Aya said. They all looked at him. "I wonder if any of the children would ever forgive you for that Hatori. Yet I wonder if it wouldn't be the best thing to do"

"You're being unusually serious" Kazuma commented.

"I agree with you Ayame however Shigure does not" Hatori sat on his chair.

"Shigure, it would be the best…the kindest thing" Ayame said

"What about the curse? She will still be cursed" Shigure said desperately.

"If I erase her memory she will not remember us, so she will be of no danger to us" Hatori said his eyes closed.

"If someone find out her curse…" Shigure began

"She will simply have to deal with it" Akito's voice came from the doorway.

"Akito!" Shigure gasped out. Hatori's eyes widened.

"So here I find you all plotting and scheming behind my back" Akito said stepping into the room.

"Akito…" Hatori began

"No Hatori if you would prefer to erase Mrs. Honda's memory I will allow it." Akito said "Make sure it is taken care of" he said sweeping from the room. Kazuma, Shigure and Ayame stared at the door. Hatori stared out of the window.

"What becomes of snow?" he whispered.

* * *

"I wonder who Prince Yuki will be taking" 

"He's so cute!"

"Oh I hope he takes me"

"I think he'll take one of the Fan Club girls"

"Oh my oh my!"

Uo looked over at the group of giggling girls. "Hey I wonder what's going on over there" she said.

"I'm not sure. Shall we take a look?" Tohru asked. The school hall was swimming with excited girls. They wandered over and there plastered to the wall was a colourful poster.

"A dance?" Uo began laughing. "Seriously what are they playing at?"

"This certainly presents a problem" Hana said mysteriously.

"It could be a whole lot of fun" Tohru smiled suddenly as they stepped away from the poster.

"How d'ya figure that out?" Kyo suddenly snapped

"Hey Tohru" Momiji smiled.

"Where's Yuki?" Hatsuharu asked

"Um I think he had to go to a meeting" Tohru replied

"Aren't you going to the dance Kyo?" Momiji asked

"No. Why would I!" Kyo snapped.

"We might not be able to go anyway" Hatsuharu said. Momiji, Kyo and Tohru understood his meaning.

"Hey Tohru, lesson?" Uo cut in reminding her of their lesson.

"Oh no were late!" Tohru squealed flailing her arms. "Oh no, what are we going to do!"

"Tohru calm down" Uo said

"Yes, calm down" Hana echoed. Kyo hit her in the head gently.

"Quit it already" he snapped marching off down the hall. "Lets go"

"What's with orange top?" Uo asked.

"There's something odd about him," Hana said. Tohru remained silent.

All the way through her lesson Tohru wondered about the dance, would she go? No, no one would as her. Tohru had nothing to wear. Pulling herself back to the lesson Tohru concentrated and forced the dance from her mind.

"So Kyo are you going to the dance?" Tohru asked as they walked home, in silence.

"No" he replied

"Oh" Tohru said.

Silence.

"We wouldn't be allowed to go anyway" Kyo said gruffly. "Otherwise I might have" he replied softly.

"Well to would be difficult to not bump into any girls" Tohru smiled

"Or boys" Kyo added looking at her.

"Yeah" she muttered.

"What do you want for dinner Kyo?" she asked "I could do some salmon or cod" she said changing the subject.

"I have to go to the dojo" Kyo replied, "So do you" he said.

"Oh yeah. Kazuma said he wanted me didn't he?" Tohru laughed

"You don't have to go you know" Kyo said. "You don't have to" he repeated

"But I do" she replied. "To the Dojo it is then!" Tohru smiled.

"It has to be done Shigure" Hatori said speaking into the phone.

"Does it?" Shigure asked

"Yes" Hatori replied before he put the phone down. Grabbing his car keys Hatori pulled on his coat and walked from Soma house. His destination, the dojo.


	7. Taken

Hello all, this took a while to update I know and I'm sorry. I had some trouble writing this, I really hate writers block it hits you at the worst possible moment. Ok well here's the next chappie and I hope you like it

Sashenka  
xXxXxX

* * *

Tohru's mind was whirling with everything that Kazuma had said to her. Kyo had been helping but Tohru just wasn't a fighter. Kazuma said it was because she was holding back but how could she not when she didn't even want to fight in the first place?

Tohru brushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear as Kazuma continued to instruct her. Kyo was glaring in the opposite direction his fierce orange eyes had not looked upon Kazuma the entire session, he hadn't forgiven him for even teaching Tohru.

Just then a car could be heard pulling up to the dojo. Kazuma and Kyo's heads whipped around wondering who it could possibly be.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked suddenly.

Tohru looked around Kazuma had disappeared to see who had just arrived. Brightly she smiled.  
"Yes, its been a whole lot of fun. I never thought there was so much to learn" she laughed. Kyo allowed himself a little smile. Tohru always looked on the brighter side of things.

Kazuma re-appeared and began ushering the other students out of the room. Kyo turned to him for the first time that day. "Um….Master?" he asked. Kazuma looked around at him, that was the first time he had spoken to him. "You too Kyo" Kazuma replied. Kazuma was looking past Kyo and past Tohru to the doorway.  
"Oh Hi Hatori hi Shigure" Tohru smiled.  
"What the Hell!" Kyo began angrily.

Hatori stepped into the room seeming to be studying Kyo. Shigure stepped in after him, looking serious. Hatori wasn't going to bring him but the dog always seemed to know when to be at the main house.  
"I'd like to speak to Tohru alone if I may" the doctor said calmly. Kyo immediately began protesting but Kazuma managed to usher him from the room.

"Hatori?" Tohru asked after several minutes of un-easy silence. Shigure was quiet  
"Akito has sent me here, to erase your memory" Hatori said bluntly. Tohru's eyes widened in shock. "This will not hurt you it's something like hypnotism" Hatori began his hands in his pockets. Tohru stared at the floor, her shock sinking deeper.

Footsteps.

Hatori was stood in front of her, looking at her expectantly. Tohru stared back for a moment or two. "o…okay" she muttered. Hatori raised his hand "Wait, Hatori" Tohru began. Hatori hesitated. "Will I ever see any of you again?" Tohru asked  
"It is unlikely" Hatori replied truthfully.  
"But Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. You and the other's I'll never see any of you again?" she asked.

"No" Shigure said. His voice dark and his eyes averted from everyone in the room. The last time Tohru had seen him like this was when she had found out Kyo's true form. It was then when Shigure's eyes had grown dark and his soul dampened, it was happening now.

"I understand, if it's Akito's orders" Tohru said to him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've had such a wonderful time with the Soma's I guess Akito thinks he cant trust me anymore or…"  
"No." Shigure interrupted. "This isn't Akito's orders"  
"Shigure" Hatori warned calmly stepping away from Tohru his hand dropping.

"Were doing this for your own good" Shigure continued "Its not as though we want you to leave, but its dangerous for you now Tohru. We, that is to say, Hatori, Ayame and Kazuma all decided this would be best for you" Shigure said. "I decided that it wouldn't be best for you, yet here Hatori is" Shigure's eyes narrowed at his friend.

Again an uneasy silence fell on the scene Tohru was almost shaking, she didn't want her memories erased but what could she do. "I understand" she said softly. "I understand if you feel that way, if you want, you can erase my memory"

"Is that really what you want Tohru?" Shigure asked his gaze finally lifting from the floor to look at her, true she looked scared but he could also see acceptance and he did not see hate or disgust towards him as he feared.

"No, but I don't want you to have to worry about me. I'm fine really" Tohru smiled "I wouldn't want to have missed any of the time I spent with you. And I have never wished I had never known you and I don't now. You have all been so good to me. I just don't want to cause any more trouble for you" Tohru said

"Tohru…" Shigure hung his head then walking towards Tohru he smiled slightly. It was a sad smile but if Tohru could accept it, then so could he. "I'll miss you" he said before he hugged her. Tohru was slightly shocked but sort of glad. Shigure had become something like a brotherly figure for her.

"Are you ready?" Hatori asked. When Shigure had moved he lifted a slightly shaking hand and covered Tohru's eyes. Shigure turned away from the scene his eyes beginning to grow hot with tears. Hatori concentrated but found he couldn't, when he had calmed himself he tried once more. He could feel the power building within him and then he saw a single tear slide down Tohru's cheek.  
"I'm sorry" he said before he let the power go through his hand. There was a flash of light and Tohru fell backwards. Hatori watched it as if in slow motion.

Shigure turned back round and saw Tohru laying on the floor her brown hair spread around her head her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed. Shigure sighed and hung his head again. Shigure turned to leave.

"Shigure" Hatori's voice cut through stopping him in his tracks. "take her back to your place. If she wakes up, which is unlikely, tell her something…anything. Just not the truth" he said carefully his hands back in his pockets his face turned to the wall. "I can drive you" he finished and turned around walking out of the Dojo.

Shigure watched him go his eyes narrowed, nothing would be the same between them, not ever.

"Its not his fault" a voice came. Shigure turned around to look at Kazuma "or mine" he added as Shigure pierced him with the same death-look. "We were right in doing this Shigure. I hope you know that" he said softly and turning back to the door. A moment later Kyo appeared still looking angry at being kicked from the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked looking at Shigure, then as he saw Tohru laying on the floor his face turned from red to white. "Tohru…" he said softly kneeling next to her. When she didn't respond he looked up at Shigure his face angry again. "What the fuck did you do?" he hissed standing up. Shigure remained silent. It was at that moment Hatori made an appearance.

"Are you coming?" he asked Shigure. Kyo had him against the wall by the scruff of his neck in an instant. Hatori remained as calm as ever even though he was shocked by the situation.

"What did you do!" Kyo demanded heatedly his face turning redder by the minute his anger growing by the second. His grip tightened on the front of Hatori's clothes, the doctor remained calm much to Kyo's annoyance.

"Nothing" Hatori said quietly "Miss. Honda simply feinted" he lied. Kyo wasn't having any of it. Ragging the doctor from the wall he threw him to the floor still clutching the front of his coat.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit!" he yelled. "I'm not stupid. I've seen this before, I know what you did. Now SAY IT!" he yelled. Shigure stood motionless while Kazuma was trying to pry Kyo away from Hatori.

"I…" Hatori began as he looked Kyo in the eye. "I erased Tohru's memory. I erased the whole Soma family and the curse" he said calmly his eyes locking with Kyo's angry one's. Kyo's grip loosened and he stumbled backwards onto the floor his eyes wide. Shock clear on his face. They had taken her away from him…his Tohru.


	8. Tell people what you want

Hi all. Thanks for all the reviews it keeps me writing lol. Well this is the next chappie it's not a brill chapter but I updated lol. I promise the next chappie will have some KyoxTohu fluff in it. Oh and the flashbacks the wording isnt exactly correct lol, I'm writing this at colledge and I cant remember it word for word, so sorry!

Oh and please dont think me evil for erasing Tohru's memory...please? begs

Well anyway read on and thanks again to everyone.

Sashenka  
xXxXxX

P.s. I do **NOT** own Fruits Baskets.

* * *

Kyo walked into the classroom his eyes downcast to the floor. It had been nearly two weeks since Tohru lost her memory, and it was living hell. Carefully he sat down at his table, which was beside hers she didn't say anything or even look at him, she continued talking to the blonde Uo. Hana gave him a look, they both knew something had happened to Tohru, it suddenly seemed odd to them that she was now living back in her grandpa's house.

* * *

_"What happened?" Hana asked her eyes mysterious_

"_She fell and hit her head, she doesn't remember anything about us" Kyo answered. 'Are they actually buying this?' he thought. 'How stupid are they?'_

"_Like I'm going to believe that!" Uo snapped "You best start talking orange head!" she grabbed Kyo by the front of his shirt and he found himself backed into a wall._

"_Look, that's what happened ya damn yankee!" he spat back pushing her back and dropping into a fighting position. "So shut ya damn mouth!"_

"_Please calm down, we are as distressed as you are buy Miss Honda's sudden loss f memory, if she does regain her memory we will of course be happy to have her back. We thought that at this time she should be with her family" Yuki said calmly. _

* * *

Kyo thought about what they had told them, in the end Uo had bought it and never mention anything about the Soma family to her, which was good. Kyo told himself this everyday, she was better of without them, and it never made the pain any easier.

Finally the teacher walked into the room and quiet fell as he began the morning announcements. Kyo wasn't listening, there was something about the chess club then exams and finally…

"As you all know the dance is tomorrow night, I expect this class to be on there best behaviour" his eyes flickered over to Kyo "I don't want any brawling from any of my class, do you understand?" a chorus of agreement answered. "Good, now the dance will commence at 7:00 and finished around…."

Kyo didn't hear much else he was staring at Tohru as discreetly as he could he heard a snippet of their hushed conversation.

"So Tohru you going to the dance?" Uo asked  
"Erm…"  
"Yes you should go" Hana added  
"Well…"  
"We should go together!" Uo laughed.  
"Wait!" Tohru said and bit her lip. "I'm not going, no one's asked me and I'm too scared to ask anyone" she laughed nervously.

Their conversation hushed again and Kyo leaned back in his chair relaxing for probably the first time since Tohru had left. The clock seemed to slow as he waited for the bell to ring to signify the break. Kyo tapped his foot on the floor. Five minutes left….2 and a half minutes…30 seconds. Kyo jumped up as the bell rang and swung his bag over his shoulder. Tohru had already left and he could see her in the corridor.

"Hey!" he shouted. Hana turned around to stare at him and when she realised it was Tohru he was after she put a hand on her friends shoulder.  
"Oh What is it?" Tohru asked  
"I believe orange top wants to speak with you" Uo smirked. Tohru turned as Kyo ran up to them.  
"Hey" he said suddenly awkward  
"Oh hiya" she smiled.

Kyo stood on the spot shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Tohru was still smiling at him and Uo was smirking at him behind her back.  
"Whats the matter, you scared?" Uo grinned  
"NO!" Kyo yelled Tohru blinked "Err sorry about that"  
"Are you ok? Its…Soma isn't it? Kyo Soma?" she asked. Kyo blinked she remembered his name.  
"Er yeah…" he said softly. "Listen….argh it doesn't matter" he asked turning around. Tohru hesitated for a moment.

"Is Soma-kun going to the dance?" she asked  
"No, got no one to go with" he shrugged. Hana and Uo had suddenly disappeared.  
"Oh" Tohru said softly.  
"you?" he asked_. 'Great my vocabulary is limited to a few words'_ he thought scolding himself inwardly.  
"No" she smiled and shook her head "But Uo and Hana are going, I might go…it could be whole lot of fun" Kyo blinked several times.  
"How d'ya figure that out?" he asked smirking as he realised he had said the exact same thing as he had when she had first said this, then they had been friends and they had known each other.

"Well…" Tohru began to explain, "Everyone comes together for one night and everyone gets to dress up and just have fun. It's good because we have our exams and everything soon" she smiled  
"Then do ya wanna go?" Kyo asked

"yes but I cant" Tohru fidgeted and twiddled her fingers together a slight blush rising on her cheeks exactly the way he remembered it did. Tohru always did blush easily.

"Why not?" Kyo asked frowning even though he knew the reason, he was slightly ashamed of listening into her conversation with her friends, but he hadn't _really _been intending to it was just an opportune moment.

"No one asked me" she giggled, "Hana has been asked by this guy from another class and she's really happy. Uo asked a guy so she's going…" her blush fell from her face as she rambled on about her friends, always thinking of other's before herself. Kyo laughed inwardly.

"Do ya wanna go?" he asked, "I mean with me…" now it was his turn to feel nervous. '_See wasn't that hard' _he thought as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets to stop them fidgeting. _'It was easy'_

"Oh no I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble or anything"  
"Its not any trouble…" he began  
"No I wouldn't want to put you out Kyo" she continued  
"If you don't wanna go with me just say so, geeze…"  
"Oh No Kyo I…"

Kyo rolled his eyes hit her around the head gently and sighed. "You can tell people want you want ya know" Kyo said gently. Tohru smiled and then a vision flashed before her eyes.

_

* * *

Kyo and Tohru stood near each other in the street near her grandfather's house._

"_You can tell people what you want, I mean it's annoying if you do it all then time but in you're case I think you need to stand up for yourself. Tell people what's on your mind"_

_Tohru started crying and Kyo jumped back as though he had been given an electric shock. _

"_Argh! What are you crying for?"_

"_Take me back to the house now Kyo, take me home ok?" she asked. _

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked. Tohru blinked and shook her head slightly and then she smiled.  
"Yes I'm fine"  
"Spacing out again huh?" he smirked.

"Tohru, the bell went five minutes ago" Hana said suddenly. Kyo keeled over anime style from shock.  
"What the hell!" he spat.  
"Tohru, er you're late!" Uo said from behind Kyo who keeled over again in shock.  
"Oh no!" Tohru gasped "I'm late again! Oh no I've got to hurry. Quickly she ran off in the direction of the classroom with Uo and Hana, then she stopped and turned back to look at Kyo who was walking more slowly behind.

"Kyo…" she said softly, a blush back on her cheeks. "I'd like to go with you, to the dance I mean" Kyo smiled and nodded.


	9. Rememberance

Hey everyone. I know this took a while to update been busy rehearsing for this show and it was the last show night last night and I was in such a good, and hyper mood I just had to write this so I did.   
Anyway I hope ya like it.

Sashenka  
xXxXxXx

P.S. I do not own Fruits Baskets.

* * *

Kyo paced restlessly in his room wringing his hand together and steam seeming to come from his ears as he got more and more nervous then got more and more angry at himself for being nervous in the first place.

Un-seen to him Shigure stood in the doorway watching him with amusement, he hadn't seen Kyo like this since he had had come to live with him and he had, had to go see Akito. If he thought Kyo was nervous then it was nothing to how nervous he seemed now.

"You know," Shigure began making Kyo jump and then glare at him. "You look like a Mental Health patient when you do that…and besides you're wearing a hole in my floor" he pointed out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled making the windows rattle as he picked up a book that was laying on the table and threw it as hard as he could at Shigure who quickly ducked out of the room. Someday he would hang Shigure from the roof beams for his remarks.

Kyo sat down onto the floor with his legs and arms folded. What the hell was he thinking asking Tohru to the dance. "Argh What the hell!" he yelled out-loud jumping up and kicking the bed sending a shooting pain through his foot.

"Um..Kyo…you're not wrecking my house are you?" Shigure asked as he re-appeared, cautiously. Kyo ignored him and Shigure stood in his former spot at the door. "So when does the dance start?" Shigure asked.

"Two hours from now" Kyo said reluctantly staring out of the window. "and I gotta go with that damn Yuki!" he spat.

"You're only walking there with him, you're not actually going there with him….if you did that would mean that you would be, ga…."

"Don't even say it!" Kyo yelled punching him on the top of his head sending him crashing to the floor. Shigure laughed nervously and rubbed his head as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"You know, you're going to have to behave a bit more like a gentleman" Shigure said smiling in his little way, knowing Kyo would never pull it off.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled loudly. Then suddenly something struck Shigure and he stood his face set into a serious scowl.

"Kyo, you're didn't asked Tohru to the dance, just to do it before Yuki did you?" he asked. "You know Akito is really angry about it all…is it worth it?" Shigure asked not even believing it was him who was actually saying this.

"No, I didn't ask her just to beat that damn rat. I wanted to go with her….things just aren't the same" he said quietly almost as if to himself. Then he turned and saw Shigure smiling at him. "ARGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LOOK FOR!" he yelled.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…" he edged out of the door and left Kyo steaming. Yuki appeared at the doorway and his eyes narrowed as he saw Kyo. Kyo's own eyes narrowed just as dangerously and Yuki continued on.

"Hello!" Kagura's voice floated up the stairs and Kyo groaned and slammed his bedroom door shut. "Kyo are you home?" she asked loudly for the whole house to hear her.

"I think you'll find him in his room" Yuki's dim voice said. Kyo made a mental note to actually yell at him the next time that he saw him. There were footsteps and the door began to open.

"Kyo, my lovely Kyo" Kagura sand. Kyo groaned again and buried his face in his pillow. If things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Oh doesn't the hall look beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked into their gym hall with Hana and Uo. There were paper streamers and coloured lanterns and sparkling stars on the walls. Streamers even hung from the ceiling. The hall was already crowded and a drinks table stood to one end.

"hey Tohru, maybe you should take another look" Uo said as she could see past the decorations, the hall was just a hall. But with Tohru it was something different, she had one wild imagination. They walked onto the crowded dance floor and sat at one of the tables at the far end.

"Well this is interesting" Hana said in her mysterious tone and Hana just sat back in her chair putting her feet against the table. Hana had was clad in her usual black and Uo was wearing a stunning red dress with Tohru's mother's trench coat over the top. Tohru was wearing a dress that was a light periwinkle blue and came just below her knee's with blue sandals. In her hair she was wearing her usual ribbons.

"Hey I hope Orange-top isn't going to be late, I still need to kick his ass at cards" Uo laughed and smiled. As if by magic the next people to walk through the doors were Kyo and Yuki, they had been bickering all the way from Shigure's house, which was usual of course.

"I shouldn't have come, this sucks" Kyo said folding his arms as soon as he walked inside. "Aren't this paper things a fire hazard did you even think of that ya damn rat!" he hissed.

"Keep you're voice down. It was you who asked Miss. Honda to come in the first place its your own fault. Idiot"

"Say that again!" he said heatedly.

"Don't start shouting" Yuki stated calmly as he pushed his way through the crowd, the fan-club girls following him as discreetly as they could. Kyo looked around for Tohru, and he spotted her sitting at a table along with the damn Psychic and a the stupid Yankee.

"Hey" he said sitting down in a chair that happened to be next to Tohru. Then he retreated into silence and simply stared into the dancing crowd.

"You have very violent waves" Hana said to Kyo "Something must have happened to you on the way here" she turned her head to Kyo "Didn't it"

"Tohru!" Momiji smiled and ran over to the table. "How are you!" he smiled and jumped on her hugging her. Kyo looked at them both and stilled. Quickly he reached over and grabbed Momiji by the ear, pulling him backwards.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled and Momiji began to cry. Tohru stared at the boy very confused. Something flashed in front of her eyes and she gasped. Uo and Hana both look at her concerned.

"Tohru, are you ok? Is Kyo being mean to you too? Do you want me to walk you home?" Momiji asked innocently and Kyo hit him again causing more crocodile tears.

"No, I'm alright Momiji" she smiled and Kyo promptly stared at her. "I don't want to cause any trouble, for anyone it's alright I'm fine" she smiled at him and Momiji smiled back. "Is Hatsuharu here tonight as well?" she asked and Kyo stood up causing his chair to go crashing to the floor. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No…yes…Yuki!" he said before storming off. Everyone stared after him as he did so and Tohru panicked. 'Did I say something, oh mom help me what did I do? I need to go apologise' she stood up too.

"Hey where you going?" Uo asked.

"yes, where are you going?" Hana echoed.

"I'm going to go find Kyo he looked upset, I should go talk to him" Tohru said but Momiji jumped on her causing her to sit again.

"Kyo'll be fine, Tohru will you dance with me?" Momiji asked brightly hugging her again, he was so wrapped up he didn't even notice what happened, or what didn't happen.

"What me!" she asked going red "No I couldn't possibly I mean it's just crowded and everything and I…" she began very fast.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YA DAMN RAT!"

* * *

Kyo walked through the crowd and pulled on Yuki's arm dragging him to a quiet corner.

"What are you dong you stupid cat!" Yuki hissed "I was in the middle of a conversation with the teacher"

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo hissed. Yuki just rolled his eyes and smcked him around the head.

"Stop making a scene!" Yuki said.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YA DAMN RAT!" he yelled loudly "AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS MAKING A SCENE!" he growled his fists clenched by his sides.

"I believe you're the one who is shouting in the middle of the hall" Yuki narrowed his eyes. Kyo blinked and stepped back looking around. Everyone was staring at him…the teachers even the students. Clenching his teeth together he pushed Yuki out of the hall and through the doors outside.

"What are you…" Yuki began.

"Shut up and listen a minute" Kyo cut him off. Yuki stared at him through narrowed eyes. "That brat Momiji went and talked to Tohru" Kyo said. Yuki straightened and stared at him.

"What?" Yuki asked

"She knew Momiji and Hatsuharu's name…." Kyo said. The two boys stared at each other torallt shocked into oblivion their eyes un-focusing as hopes began to race around in their minds.

"She's remembering…" Yuki finally said a very small smile on his face. Kyo nodded and put his hands into his pockets.

"Remembering what?" Tohru asked.


	10. A Perfect Night?

Hello all. I managed to Update finally. YAY! I hope you like this Chapter, and it's likkle bit of fluff aww sweet lol. I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and I hope you like it!

Sashenka

xXx

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A perfect night?**

"Remembering what?" Tohru asked.

Kyo grimaced as he turned around to face her. Yuki's smile faded off his face and the three of them stood there, in shock and silence.

"Nothing, Miss Honda" Yuki said gently. "It's nothing, I should…uh…go and talk to some of the council See how everything's going" Yuki said calmly as he began to walk away.

Kyo clenched his fists his blood boiling in anger, but also excitement. _'That damn rat, always running when things get tough. Why do I gotta explain to her! Or maybe I don't…maybe I could just…' _Kyo shook his head forcefully.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked as she stepped towards him, what she had previously heard filtering out of her mind as concern crept in. "About earlier, if I said something to upset you, then I apologize…I should really watch what I'm saying and…"

"No," Kyo said gently and ran a hand through his hair. "Its alright, I just don't like being around people is all…" he shrugged

"Oh" Tohru smiled and nodded "I see, maybe all you need to do is practice, it can always be a lot of fun to be with friends"

Kyo looked at her softly. She was still the same old Tohru. Always thinking of others before herself. And always telling him exactly what he needed to hear.

"Tohru" He said suddenly, cutting her off from her nervous muttering.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you, do you want to…dance?" he asked between nervous gulps. Tohru smiled as a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

"I'd love to!" she smiled. Kyo nodded and took her hand before leading her onto the dance floor. His mind was spinning wildly, excitedly and nervously. He didn't know how to dance! What was he doing? The song abruptly changed from the fast tune that was sending the couples in a wild dance, to a soft melodious tune.

Kyo took a deep breath before he put one hand on Tohru's waist and linked his other hand with her's. Their fingers curled together and he looked at Tohru to see her blushing but otherwise looking beautiful. He pulled her closer to him and she smiled a little nervously.

"Is this ok?" he asked suddenly, he didn't want to offend her or anything. Tohru smiled and nodded not trusting herself to speak. Because at that moment, she felt…light and happy. Everything else seemed to dim around her and she sighed in contentment. Her head dropped forward onto Kyo's chest and a wave of a soft scent filled his sense. Kyo sighed and smiled.

Yuki stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the couple dancing. He had known, somewhere deep inside himself, that Tohru and Kyo liked each other. That stupid cat made it perfectly clear. But he had never really acknowledged that Tohru felt the same feeling, not until now. Dropping his arms, he stalked off outside.

"Tohru…" Kyo said. Tohru lifted her head up off his chest and looked at him innocently. Whatever he was going to say fled from his mind as she looked at him. His head dipped towards hers and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The world vanished around them as the continued to dance, swaying softly with the music. All that mattered now was that they were their together. A chance like this was rare and may not come again. Hesitating for only a second Kyo smiled at her and then kissed her.

Tohru blinked in shock as she felt his lips press against hers. Gentler than she would have ever thought possible for Kyo, Her eyes drifted shut lazily and she kissed him back.

Suddenly images flashed in front of her eyes and she let go off him instantly and staggered backwards. Yuki straightened instantly from his position beside the wall and Kyo grabbed a hold of Tohru's arm.

"What the hell wrong?" he asked. Tohru grasped her head and shook it. Images flying past her waking eyes, people she didn't know. Places she felt as though she been, and names she faintly recognized. Then a tall dark figure, with skin that looked sickly and pale, she shook her head again and turned. She turned and ran.

"Damn it!" Kyo yelled as he streaked after her. Yuki followed after with all speed he could manage. Something had gone wrong, horribly wrong. But somehow it felt right. The two boys raced after Tohru not noticing the way they were going. If they had stopped to look around for a just a second, they would have realized.

The school was soon left behind them as the ran down a woody path. A house came into view and Kyo swore loudly. Yuki ignored him and continued to run. Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be alright.

Tohru knocked on the door loudly, banging the fragile wood with her fist.

"Alright, I'm coming. Hold on please" a voice sounded from inside. Tohru recognized it, and knocked louder. The door slid open and she fell inside, caught by a pair of strong hands that she vaguely remembered. Tohru was lowered to the ground gently and she looked up into the face of whoever had caught her.

"Shigure?" she asked slightly confused, her memories were fuzzy and she wasn't sure of anything.

"Tohru!": he said surprised "What are you doing here? What's happened?" Shigure asked. Tohru shook her head and she heard footsteps approaching. Tohru looked past him to where a tall man was waiting, with is dark hair hanging over one-damaged eyes.

"Hatori," she said gently, weakly. "What happened?" she asked shaking her head "You…you…" she shook her head again and her eyes began to close. Yuki and Kyo appeared at the door a moment later panting and sweating from the run. They took one look at Tohru asleep in Shigure's arms and at the looks on the two older men's faces and they realized what had happened. Collapsing to the floor they smiled.

She was back, their Tohru.


	11. What Matters

**AN:**

This is the next chappie. I was sure I updated and posted it but I checked it five minutes ago and it wasnt on their hmmm thinks oh well. Whatever lol. This chappie is kinda short but I hope ya like it. Please keep reviewing! thanks to ya all!

Sashenka

xXx

* * *

**Chapter 11 - What Matters**

Silence, it pressed upon them all mercilessly. The three men who were sat quietly around the table were lost in their own world of thoughts. Shigure looked across the table at Yuki and Kyo, they were sat next to each other. He raised an eyebrow at their lack of fighting, but then again why would they want to fight? At this moment anyway.

The door slid open and Hatori walked inside, his hands in his pockets casually. He lifted a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. Shigure stood and stared at him.

"Well, how is she?" Shigure asked. His voice softer than the previous times he had spoken to his old friend. He still blamed Hatori for Tohru's memory getting erased in the first place. Just because she now had her memory back, it didn't mean to say things were easily forgiven.

"As to her physical condition she is fine. I am not sure about her mental state however. She is confused and worried about what has happened, she says that she can remember it all but as though she was seeing it from far away" he sat down at the table and looked across at Yuki and Kyo. "She also says that she can remember us all. Including Akito and what happened to her" he explained taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling it into the air.

"That's good" Yuki smiled. Hatori's eyes moved across to the cat, he was being unusually silent. "I'm glad Miss Honda's back"

"Hold on there, you're forgetting one thing Yuki" Shigure said choosing to stand rather than to sit at the last place next to Hatori. "There's still Akito to consider. I for one am sure that if he knows that Tohru's memory has come back. He wont be as lenient as he was when she first learned our secret"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure" Shigure replied.

"Well something's gotta be done" Kyo hissed turning his angry amber eyes on them all. "There's no way that bastards gonna get to Tohru again" his fists clenched on the table. "And you!" he spat at Hatori "Don't think that you can take her memory again. I wont let you!" Hatori just stared at him un-affected.

"If the order is given I can only obey" Hatori said casually

"What!" Yuki asked shocked by what the doctor had said. "You're not serious are you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course he is" Shigure chimed in "All our lives we've followed Akito's orders. Unlike us he hasn't found another way to live" his eyes narrowed slightly and something akin to pain shot through Hatori. "Right?" he asked.

Hatori ignored that. Standing up he went over to the door stepped through it and disappeared. As the door slammed shut Shigure sighed and sat down.

"Well this has been an interesting day"

Bright sunlight streamed through the room and birds sang merrily in the trees. Tohru stared around at the room that she had not seen for so long.

"Miss Honda, can I come in?" Yuki asked from the door.

"Oh, sure" she smiled. Yuki slid open the door slowly and stepped inside. Kyo was at his heels and they both smiled at her.

"Are you feeling well?" Yuki asked

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. But what about you two?" she asked "I mean did you managed everything while I was away? I mean I hope I didn't put you out or anything, you managed to eat right?" she asked rapidly. Yuki smiled again.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, we managed fine. Even this stupid cat managed to lend a hand"

"Hey!" Kyo spat.

"Oh, I see. That's good then" Tohru smiled. An un-easy silence past and Yuki sighed.

"I have to go out for a while. I'll be back soon"

"Ok" Tohru smiled. Silently Yuki walked from the room leaving Kyo and Tohru alone. Again an uneasy silence fell, it increased ten fold and the tension was thick that you could have cut it with a knife.

"So…" they both said at the same time. Tohru smiled and Kyo ran a hand through his hair. Tohru laughed

"I'm sorry you should go first" Kyo just put his hands in his pockets and stayed silent. Several minutes past. Tohru sighed and rose from where she had been sitting on the bed and moved to the window and stared outside. "It's such a beautiful morning "she smiled" but everything feels different

Kyo blinked and stared at her back. That one simple sentence hooked him and he listened carefully. Hatori had mention that her mental state was weak, and that she was hiding things deep inside herself. Kyo was no fool, contrary to what that damn Yuki thought. He knew this was one of those moments where she told the truth, instead of hiding behind her smiling mask.

"Everything since that day, I remember" she blushed slightly "I remember not remembering you, how silly is that?" she asked laughing slightly. "But everything feels different now. I don't know how to explain it" she shook her head slightly.

"Then don't" Kyo said a littler more harshly than he had intended. "Sorry" he apologised. Slowly he walked across to her and stared out through the window. "and you don't have to explain to any of us either" he reassured her.

"But…" she began

"You don't" he told her firmly. Slowly he let his hand drop. Tohru blinked as his fingers curled around her hand and she hesitantly curled her hand around his. Kyo brought her closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"Kyo…" she whispered.

"All that matters it that you're back. And I…I…I want you to stay. I don't want you to leave again"


	12. A box

**AN: **

Hello all. This is the next chapter, hope ya like it. And once again THANK YOU! Thank you so much for all the reviews I am so happy! (_cries) _I honestly diddnt expect this many reviews and I'm all sad because the stories coming to an end now! (_cries)_ again but thanks to you all. Ok on with the story!

P.S. I do not own any Fruits Baskets, If I did I would be able to afford my motorbike (hee hee vroom...vroom)

**

* * *

****Chapter 12 – Common Knowledge. **

The sun was so beautiful. Its golden rays leaked across the sky and over the tops of the tree's bringing a feeling of warmth and peace. Tohru smiled and snuggled closer to the person that was holding her. She looked up at Kyo and she smiled.

"I should really go start breakfast soon" she said softly. Even as she said it she made no attempt to move. She just rested her back against Kyo's chest. They had been awake almost the whole night. They had moved up to the roof so that they wouldn't wake anyone up when they were talking. As she leaned against him she closed her eyes and thoughts about what had happened.

* * *

"_All that matters it that you're back. And I…I…I want you to stay. I don't want you to leave again. _

_Tohru looked at Kyo shocked and she felt the colour rise to her cheeks. Tohru stepped back breaking the embrace and just stared at him. Suddenly she looked at him, she looked at the way his eyes held sadness, and the way his hair was waving in the slight breeze from the open window. _

_Kyo grinned ruefully and stepped closer to her. He sighed and rested his forehead against her own. His eyes closed and his voice softer than she had ever heard it before. _

"_Please…please don't leave me again. Tohru"_

"_Kyo…I…" she began. Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked and she felt embarrassment rise. Then suddenly it was gone. Kyo touched the side of her face with his palm, and let it rest there. The spot where his skin touched hers began to tingle and she felt a warm feeling. Tohru recognised it from when Kyo and Yuki had both come back to her at New Years. They had missed their banquet to be with her. And also from the time when Kyo had agreed to come to the hot springs. It was the feeling that had propelled her forwards to plead for his freedom. _

"_I don't know how I could go back to living without you…"_

_Tohru blinked again. This wasn't Kyo…it didn't sound like Kyo and yet it was Kyo. It was the soft, lonely side of him that she had never gotten to see before. This was the serious side of him. _

"_I won't leave. I promise" she smiled and placed her own hand over his. His touch still bringing tingling sensations. Kyo smiled at her and she beamed back at him. She reached out a tentative hand and brushed his bangs away from his face. He raised his head and smiled at her again. Then slowly, he leaned forward. His lips connected with hers and she felt pure bliss. _

* * *

Tohru sighed contentedly and pushed herself up. She brushed herself down and smiled at Kyo who was just getting up. 

"We can't leave Yuki or Seizure to do the cooking can we," she laughed.

"That damn rat would burn the house down," Kyo said in his original tone. "And he never does anything except sit in his office" he crossed his arms. "Neither do I?" he admitted. "We should do more to help you out around here"

"Oh No!" she cried waving her hands "I couldn't let you do that, after everything you've done for me. And I did make a deal with Seizure that in exchange for my room I would do the housework. It just wouldn't be right if you helped me!"

Kyo smiled and gently hit her around the head so that she stopped babbling. Tohru smiled at him and laughed as she rubbed her head.

"Come on, lets get breakfast ready" Kyo said moving quickly down the ladder. Tohru nodded and went down after him. As she reached the balcony in Kyo's room she shivered and she felt something slip around her shoulders. She looked at the cosy black jacket and then back at Kyo. His shirt rippled slightly in the wind. "You're cold" he said and gave no other explanation.

Tohru smiled and followed him inside. He walked her to her bedroom door and as she slid it open he took her hand.

"Tohru" he said. His gaze on the floor and nowhere else. "So what…what do you think?" he asked. Tohru noticed that his cheeks were turning red with embarrassment.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"About…well…ya know. About you and me?" he looked at her and she found herself blinking. Was he asking her out? Is that what he was doing. Before she could answer he carried on. "I know I'm not him…I'm not as strong or as smart as that damn Yuki and I know that I'm not special or anything. But I really like you. I really do Tohru…you've always been there for me. Helped me. You didn't turn away, even when I was in that…that other form. And I know that's it my fault that you're curse but…"

"Don't ever say that!" Tohru cut it. "Don't say that its you're fault. I always wanted to be a cat right?" she laughed "Its bad, but not as bad as some things. I'm growing to enjoy it…I understand you're pain so much more now. Because I share it. And you are special"

"No" he said gruffly "I'm not"

"Well you are…" she blushed and turned away "To me at least"

Kyo smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. They stood like that in the hall for over a minute. Each person lost in his or her own world of thoughts. Kyo's heart was pounding against his chest, his blood was rushing through his veins and he felt his anticipation rise to the climax.

"I really like you too Kyo. I know that you're not Yuki and that's fine with me. But Yuki is like a brother to me…with you it's different"

"Yeah how?" Kyo asked.

"You're…" she sighed and smiled again "You're my knight" she laughed. Kyo smiled at her. That was just what he expected of Tohru. But that cheesy line told him all that he needed to know. Tohru hugged him and he kissed her cheek gently.

"Goodnight" she smiled.

"Err…Tohru…it's morning" Kyo pointed out.

There was a pause.

Silence.

"Oh No Breakfast!"

Shigure pushed the papers aside and looked at the manuscript he had been working on. He clipped it all together before dropping it all into a brown paper envelope. Then he sighed and leaned back in the chair. His pen between his teeth.

It had been a week since Tohru had come back. He smiled at the thought of her and how she had acted when she had nearly missed cooking them all breakfast her first morning back. She had run around the kitchen wildly preparing everyone's breakfast and lunch. That same day Shigure had gone to see Tohru's grandfather. The old man had smiled and said he understood. But he had also said he knew that something strange was going on, but he wouldn't ask questions as long as Tohru was safely watched over and cared for. Shigure assured him that he would take good care of her, and that was what he was intending to do.

Tohru had become like family to him. The only family he had ever really had. His parents didn't care. They didn't even acknowledge him anymore. Tohru had become his younger sister. His little flower.

"Can I come in?"

Shigure's head shot towards the doorway and he saw Hatori standing at the entrance. A jacket over one arm and a packet of cigarettes protruding from one pocket, Shigure turned back to his manuscript. Hatori sighed audibly and walked inside. Sitting opposite Shigure at the other side of the desk.

"We need to talk" Hatori said simply.

"Oh do we?" Shigure asked not looking up from the paper. Hatori nodded and he caught this out of the corner of his eye. "We tried to talk about Tohru and look where that got us"

"You do know about Tohru and Kyo, don't you" Hatori said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do" Shigure answered quietly. With a small smile on his face.

"How did you find out?" Hatori asked.

"A little fairy told me"

"You eaves-dropped, didn't you?" Hatori asked.

"Hmm" Shigure smiled. Hatori sighed and pulled out a cigarette. Shigure follwed the movement with his eyes "You should really quit that you know. A doctor should take care of his own health as well as his patients"

Hatori didn't say anything. He just lit it and began smoking. There was a chilly atmosphere and Shigure shifted uncomfortably. Then he stopped. Why should he be nervous? It was Hatori's fault, everything was his fault. He shouldn't have erased Tohru's memory…no matter who gave the order.

"Shigure…what are you planning?" Hatori asked.

"Me? I'm not planning anything. I didn't push Tohru in either direction. This is a choice that she made on her own" he replied putting his chin in his hand. "There should be no problem with it, now that Tohru is cursed as well. There are no rules that forbid it. And eve if _he_ doesn't like it, it's not going to stop them"

"If you mean Akito…the he hasn't heard about this yet. However he does know that she has regained her memory. He wishes to speak with her…tomorrow"

"My little flower isn't going anywhere"

"I think that is for her to decide Shigure" Hatori said rather coldly. Shigure smiled a small smile at him and sighed.

"Get out of the box soon. Hatori" he said quietly.


	13. My Knight

**AN: **

Hi everyone. Just to clear things up _Seizure_ is meant to be SHIGURE! Lol I must have missed that when I re-checked the chapter. MY spell checker is totally stupid. It changes words and sometime I just don't notice. So sorry about that! And the last line of the last chapter was in reference to chapter 11. Shigure thinks that Hatori is living his life in a box. This box is Akito. He doesn't know anything else, he doesn't know how to live any other way, Therefore he's trapped in a box. kinda confusing. So sorry about that too.

Anyway on with the chapter!

I DO NOT own any Fruits Baskets.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – My Knight**

Kyo stood outside the doorway and rested his forehead against the wall. His fist was clenched and shaking from the anger that was flowing through him. The strong desire to punch something slowly ebbed away as he stood thinking.

_'I will never let her go to him. Never again. Not unless I am there…to protect her.'_

Tohru smiled as she walked down the stairs. Everything was turning out brilliantly. She didn't think she could ever feel this happy. Not since her mom had died. Yuki, Shigure and Kyo had all helped her a lot. And now Kyo had helped her even more. As she walked along the corridor she saw Kyo standing besides Shigure's office door. (Kyo was debating as to whether he should go and speak to Shigure about yesterday's conversation)

"Kyo…are you alright?" she asked.

"ARGH!" he jumped a foot in the air and pinned himself against the wall. His eyes wide in shock. When he had finally regained himself he clutched his heart and glared at her. "Dammit don't do that! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry" she smiled "I was just wondering why you were standing outside of Shigure's office. I really am sorry"

"No, its ok" he shook his head and stepped towards her. He reached out and slipped his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"Kyo…" she smiled. "How's Yuki?" she asked breaking the embrace.

Kyo frowned and shook his head. Tohru sighed and thought back to how the rat had taken the news.

* * *

_Kyo mumbled a curse and pushed the school papers away from himself. Stretching he looked around. Both he and Tohru were sat at the table, trying to finish the massive amounts of revision and homework. However Tohru was hald laid on the table, her eyes closed in sleep. Smiling to himself he got up and walked over to her._

_"Tohru…" he shook her gently. "Tohru…"_

_"Ah, yes Kyo?" she asked as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes "I'm sorry, did I miss dinner?" she asked._

_"No. Its ok. It's not dinner time yet" he smiled at her "And I can cook it anyway so don't worry so much" he told her gently as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. He sat beside her and Tohru smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Just then Yuki walked into the room._

_His lilac eyes took in the scene and he gasped audibly. Both Kyo and Tohru jumped to their feet quickly. Each persons cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment._

_"Yuki…" Tohru muttered. Placing a hand over her mouth._

_Yuki turned to her with a cold gaze. Tohru felt tears spring to her eyes at that look. Yuki was looking at her with so much grief. So much grief and hatred._

_"Have I missed something?" he asked. His eyes now locked with Kyo's. Tohru shifted uncomfortably and stepped closer to him._

_"Yuki…I'm sorry…"_

_"I wasn't speaking to_ _**you**!" he snapped._

_Tohru blinked and stepped backwards. Kyo glanced across at her and felt his anger rise. Her beautiful brown hair was hung besides her face shielding her from view. But as he watched he saw tears pool at the base of her jaw and then dropped to the floor._

_"HEY!" he yelled at Yuki "DON'T SPEAK TO TOHRU LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!" he spat._

_"I CAN SPEAK HOW I LIKE YOU STUPID CAT!"_

_"DON'T CALL ME STUPID. DID YOU FORGET THAT TOHRU'S A CAT TOO!" Kyo yelled._

_Yuki glared at them both and turned around. However he paused on the threshold to the room and turned back to them. His gaze still cold and steely. Tohru glanced up at him and Yuki saw her tears. He almost felt pity for her…almost._

_"Me and Kyo are together Yuki. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm really am sorry" she apologised and dropped into a bow._

_"You don't have to apologise to him Tohru" Kyo said reaching out to take her shoulder. Gently, he pulled her back into a standing position._

_"Cats really are the most insufferable creatures" he said coldly "…all of them"_

_Then without a backward glance he walked out of the room. Tohru's eyes were still streaming with tears and Kyo was shaking in anger. There was silence, and not even the birds dared to chirp. Not even the wind dared to move. It was Tohru who broke the scene. Slowly she walked over to Kyo and dropped her head onto his chest. Silently crying. Kyo held her as she cried and sighed. This wasn't the time to execute the painful plans he was making for Yuki. Tohru needed him here. And as he looked down at her he realised fully that if he ever really hurt Yuki, she would never forgive him for it._

* * *

That was a few days after they had started courting. Of course Shigure had known. They both knew that and he had been exceedingly happy. But Yuki had moved out. They never saw him. Ayame had called the night of the confrontation to say that Yuki was staying with him that night. Yuki hadn't come home the day after, or the day after that. Tohru sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry Tohru. He'll be fine." Kyo said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"We should get to school. You can see him there, and realise there's nothing to worry about" he smiled at her and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Not that you should be worrying about that damn rat anyway. He can take after himself. He doesn't deserve you're worrying!" he folded his arms stubbornly and Tohru smiled. "Come on, were gonna be late!" he called as she continued to stand there.

"Sorry!" she yelped and ran after him. But Tohru, being Tohru running was dangerous. She suddenly stumbled over her own feet and flew into the back of him and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Oh Kyo, are you alright!" she asked, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I guess I sort of tripped and then I crashed into you and he he he"

"Argh, it doesn't matter. Now get off…you're heavy" he said in an almost bored tone. Tohru blinked and then laughed.

"Sorry" she said standing up. Kyo's hand reached out and pulled her back down. Tohru yelped in surprise and then laughed again.

"I didn't say get up, just get off" he told her. Tohru blinked at him, realising that somehow he had manoeuvred her so that she was laying underneath him. With his athletic form hovering over her. Tohru smiled and touched the side of his cheek. Normally she would feel embarrassed and panicky. But this just felt right. Kyo smiled at her serene expression and leant forwards.

Their lips met and sparks flew.

Kyo deepened the kiss and Tohru warmed to his kiss. Her hand traced down his arm and Kyo felt his skin come alive at the touch. Still their kiss deepened growing in passion and heat. Kyo broke from her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. Tohru closed her eyes in contentment and pleasure. Kyo found her mouth again and kissed her lightly. Then he just let his eyes take her in, the very beauty of her and those breath-taking eyes.

"I love you" he whispered.

A loud, seemingly foreign noise interrupted the scene. Tohru and Kyo both laughed as the telephone continued to scream. Kyo stood up and held out a hand to her. Tohru slipped her hands into his and he hauled her to her feet.

"I should get that" Tohru smiled. Kyo nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Tohru padded over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Miss. Honda?"

"Yuki!" Tohru smiled "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Miss. Honda. I…uh…well…I'm going to be coming home tonight"

"Really! That's so great!" she squealed.

"and…uh…I'm sorry about the way I acted Miss. Honda. I shouldn't have shouted at you"

"No, no. Its alright. I'm just sorry I made you upset. I didn't mean to Yuki. I've been really worried"

"…you have?"

"Of course I have!" she smiled.

"Well, there really was no need. But we should talk about this later. Hatori wanted me to call. I'm at the main house and he wants to speak with you today, after school"

"He…he does?" Tohru asked. Apprehension shot through her at the thought of seeing Akito. Even if she was going to speak to Hatori what would happen if she and Akito met?

"Miss. Honda are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine. Of course I'll come. Will you be there?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I'll see you at the main house then" she smiled. "Goodbye Yuki"

The phone clicked as she placed it back on the receiver. She turned to see Kyo looking at her through narrowed eyes. She blinked, as he remained stood, motionless.

"You can't be thinking of going to the main house!" he folded his arms.

"Hatori wants to speak with me, Kyo," she said quietly walking past him into the kitchen.

"Tohru!" Kyo grabbed her arm and span her around. "Yesterday I overheard Shigure and Hatori talking" he said and then saw her raise an eyebrow. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WASN'T DOING IT ON PURPOSE!"

"I believe you" she smiled.

"But…its just that Hatori said that Akito wanted to speak to you. Today. I thought that Shigure had told him to get lost but obviously that stupid canine can't do anything right!" he sighed. "But you can't go Tohru" he hugged her quickly.

"I have to" she said softly "and you know that I do. Akito and I made a deal, and I'm going to help you Kyo. I will help you. I have to face Akito sooner or later. Mom always told me to face my fears, not run away from them."

"Then, I'm coming with you"

"Kyo…"

"No. I _am_ coming with you. I'm not going to let you out of me sight _ever_ again. I will always be there. To protect you"

"Thank you" she smiled and quickly kissed him. "You really are my knight"

Kyo smiled at her and gently touched her cheek.

"Always"


	14. Never?

**AN:**

OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter, that was so sweet. I'm all happy now hee hee hee. I had to write the next chapter, coz I'm all great full and stuff. SO on we go!

I DO NOT own Fruits Basket's.

Oh and P.S. The Updating on this story and my others will be a bit…slow. I'm getting ready for an Audition so I wont have much time. But the time I do have will be spent on the computer ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Never?**

Tohru wrung her hands together as she walked through the forest towards her school. She was so nervous! Why was she this nervous? She was only going to see Hatori, nothing special, nothing frightening…. was there?

"Ya know if ye keep doing that, you're gonna break ya hands or something!" Kyo finally muttered.

Tohru jumped noticeably and snapped her hands down. Kyo smiled before he reached out to take her hand. Tohru looked at their interlocked hands and smiled. This morning he had whispered something to her, but she hadn't heard him right…she can't have heard him right. Because she thought that he said ' I love you' but that couldn't have been right. He'd never be able to love a girl like her. Still she beamed at him.

"WHAT!"

"Oh nothing" she smiled. "You can let go of my hand Kyo. Were almost at school…" she trailed off.

"So?" he asked.

Tohru looked at him surprise written on his feature. She thought that Kyo would be one of those guys who just didn't hold hands with a girl in public. But Kyo was acting very un-kyoish. (AN: Not a word I know)

"Were together aren't we? Why do ya mind if people know?" he asked her.

"No" she smiled and walked closer to him.

"Sissy?" a small voice said from beside the tall black gates. Tohru looked around she knew that voice and the small girl who it belonged to.

"Kisa? What are you doing outside of my school?" Tohru asked but smiled with pleasure at the small girl.

"School was cancelled and I wanted to see you. Hiro was going to come too but he went home and left me here" Kisa glanced down at the floor and Tohru felt a rush of sympathy for the Tiger and bent down to hug her. Kisa hugged her back and Tohru straightened.

"That doesn't sound like that brat" Kyo muttered.

Kisa then noticed there clasped hands and tugged on Tohru's skirt to get her attention again.

"Sissy? Why are you holding hands with Kyo?" she asked in her innocent way. Tohru blanked and looked up at Kyo wondering what to tell her. What if Akito heard about them?

"What ya looking at me for?" he hissed "Just tell her dammit!"

"Kisa" she laughed "Me and Kyo are together" she smiled down at the young girl.

Kisa blinked and stared at her. Then her soft eyes travelled over to Kyo's face and back to Tohru's. Again her eyes travelled back to Kyo and then back to Tohru. Her eyes skitted down to rest on their hands clasped together and she frowned and stared at them intently as though trying to figure something out. She shook her head and looked back up to Tohru.

"You mean like a couple?" Kisa asked finally.

"Well what else does together mean!" Kyo hissed again.

"Yes" Tohru answered more calmly. Then looking around she noticed large rain-clouds coming towards them and she suddenly understood Kyo's bad mood. Come to think of it, she was feeling sort of…sleepy. Tohru had wondered why he was in a bad mood this morning. Suddenly she blushed as she remembered what had happened that morning. Maybe he wasn't in such a bad mood after all.

"Sissy?" Kisa asked as Tohru wavered on her feet.

"Argh! Tohru, what's wrong!" Kyo asked loudly.

"Nothing" she smiled shaking her head. "Just a little tired"she stifled a yawn and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Her questioning eyes found his and she saw, reflected in his eyes, the heavy black clouds and suddenly understood why she felt so tired. It was the curse. Again she yawned.Kyo snapped his head up towards the sky and noticed the large black clouds too. Looking again at Kisa he knelt down.

"Kisa. I have to take Tohru inside now. She isn't very well and shouldn't be stood outside too long. Where going to the main house after school, do you wanna meet us there?" Kyo asked.

"Yes" she smiled "and take care of sissy"

"I will" Kyo nodded and then hooked an arm around Tohru's waist as he led her inside the school building. Tohru was hanging her head, her eyes closed as Kyo steered her through the mass crowd of students waiting for the bell to ring.

"Kyo?" she asked innocently.

"What?"

"Is this how it is, every time it rains. Or is going to rain?" she asked quietly. Kyo stared at her for a moment and pulled her into himself. Hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault!" he apologised. "You should never have been involved in any of this!"

"No its not. I want you to be free Kyo…" she said quieter still.

Tohru struggled through the day valiantly, though she was highly embarrassed when she fell asleep in one of her classes. Uo couldn't wake her up and eventually only the screams of the teacher woke her up. Kyo glanced across at her as they made their way back _out_ of the school gates. It was raining still and they both felt the effects.

They treaded the path silently; only the light tapping of their feet making any noise the hiss of the rain was silent, as though it was an invisible danger. And the black clouds that loomed overhead stopped rumbling hours ago.

Kyo reached out and lightly grasped her hand; she looked up at him wearily confusion in her eyes.

"Tohru were going to the Main house. Remember?"

"Oh yeah" she smiled "Silly of me, I almost forgot" they changed course and headed down a different road. Tohru couldn't remember being this way before but Kyo seemed to know where he was going.

Soon the gates swam into view and Tohru felt something sink inside of her. Looking at Kyo she saw him smile encouragingly. As he did so, the heavy rain slowed to a drizzle and then finally it stopped.

"Well that looks like a good sign…." She said happily. Kyo blinked at her and smiled. He could already tell that it wouldn't take long for her to be back to her normal happy self.

Kyo smiled at her and at her happy full eyes. All day he had been afraid for her. Afraid that she might transform in the middle of the classroom or that soemthing worse might happen. He had seen the change in her behaviour and it had scared him. She had been so completely different than normal. For example, she had walked out of the classroom when the Teacher had announced that Yuki would not be in school that day. It had took Kyo over an hour to find her. When he did he had seen the same worry and fear in her eyes as he was seeing now. The fear that something was terribly wrong.

"You don't have to be" he suddenly said. Tohru blinked and stared at him "Ya don't have to be scared or anything. Not while I'm here. I wont let any of those bastards in there hurt you"

"Oh Kyo" she smiled.

"Argh! Whats that look for!" he yelled. Though as he thought to himself, he realised that he liked it when she smiled like that. He liked it when she looked at him. To him, the sound of her laugh was the most precious thing in his life. _I can't loose her again!_

"Because you're being so sweet" she smiled. "but I'm alright Kyo. Honestly" she lied.

Kyo rested a hand against her face and frowned at her. He knew what she was like, and he was tired of her lieing to him all the time. Lieing to herself. He knew she wasn't alright, no one in her sitauation would be. Dammit! Even he was nervous!

Tohru felt a familiar expectancy rise in her chest and she bit her lip as he leant closer to her. His eyes shone with a passionate gleam and he kissed her gently. Tohru responded and kissed him back, their lips meeting with a feather caress.

"Someone could see us…" she muttered. Though she really didn't want him to stop.

"So…" he replied and kissed her again.

Tohru closed her eyes and lost herself into his embrace. They weren't sure of how long they stood there for. Kissing gently and offering comfort and hope to the other. It was only a few minutes but to them it seemed like an eternity of happiness.

"We should go" Kyo said sighing in frustration as he pulled back. Tohru felt the cold air rush between them and felt a fleeting sense of disappointment. "Hatori will be waiting for you"

"Yeah" she smiled "I couldn't leave him waiting. You don't think he'll be mad? I mean I'm late and he told me to be here and I am here….but I'm not there…." She began to ramble and Kyo felt something bubble up inside of him. Kyo laughed richly and ran a hand through his hair. Tohru blinked and stared at him before she began laughing herself.

They pushed open the gates and it creaked as it heavily opened. They walked through and met the familiar emptiness of the small town. Kyo's hand slipped out of hers and he began to walk in front of her protectively.

_I get it _she thought to herself_ he's worried. Should he be? Should I be? Oh mom I don't know what to think. I've never been this nervous before. Mom, I think I'm actually frightened. What do I do? Mom?_

For once her mother's voice didn't echo any encouraging words in her mind. Her nervousness doubled two fold and she ran forward to walk closer to Kyo. Soon they stood outside Hatori's residence and she grasped Kyo's hand with shaking fingers.


	15. Always II

**AN: **

OMG! this had totally took me sooooooooooooooooo long to update this. Ive been so totally ambushed with work/school and other commitments and I went off writing something else for a while. +bows in apology+ I am really, really, really, really, really, really REALLY...ok you get the idea...Im extremely sorry but thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you like this chappie...if you do. Ya know the drill and even if you dont, ya know the drill

Lv ya all

Sashenka  
XXXXXXXXX

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 - Always II**

Kyo walked forward and slid open the door to Hatori's rooms with a quietness that only made Tohru feel even less comfortable. As they stepped inside Tohru realised with a jolt that the room was a total mess. Hatori's chair was tipped over and the low table was broken in half as though someone had been thrown into it. It was clear some sort of struggle had previosuly happened in this room. The air seemed to still as the truth set into them both. Tohru looked at Kyo with a worried expression that he couldn't help but find cute. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he quietly crept through the rest of Hatori's rooms and found them in the same state. Moving back to Tohru he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly even though he knew, just as she knew. That Hatori was probably injured.

"Where do you think he is?" Tohru asked. Now she was really worried. Hatori was no one of the zodiac who generally insulted people enough for him to be attacked. What's happened? She asked herself. I knew something was wrong, oh mom...what should I do? why diddnt you warn me? Mom? Mom? Still her mother did not answer.

"I don't know we should go" Kyo said moving to pull her out of the room. Tohru was iun danger, he could feel it.

"What if he's injured? Kyo…"

Kyo stopped and looked back at Tohru. As she looked at him with those big innocent eyes he couldn't refuse her anything. Nodding he led her the other way and into the corridors of the main house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have been plotting against me Hatori…"

That voice, so cold. So utterly cold and heartless. Hatori could hear it and yet he could not see the owner of it. He had been placed into a room that was pitch black. His wounds were bleeding heavily and he felt vaguely nauseous and extremely dizzy.

"Haven't you!….I found your little scheme out But how did Kazuma and Shigure ever persuade you…"

"I don't know what you mean. Akito"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Akito yelled and struck the doctor around the face. Hatori's head snapped painfully sideways and his earlier injuries caused him to fall sideways. Wincing he pushed himself up into a sitting position again. "You were planning on sending them away. Far, far away. But it will never be far enough. I will still find them. They will still pay the price…"

Hatori managed to raise his head to look at Akito. He had never seen such a wild gleam in his eye. The Doctor knew Akito was unstable, he could understand why. He knew what Akito had done to Yuki...what he was still doing to Yuki.. The madness that drove AKito was the entire Zodiacs fault...every single zodiac member who had came before him and who would come after. It would be the same for every Head of their giant family...and so he had sympathised with Akito. Not once had he disagreed or argued. But now he had to. Tohru and Kyo's lives were at stake and at that moment Hatori knew that Akito would kill them, he would kill them both. One way or another.

"You…can't" Hatori coughed. Blood coming from his mouth and spilling out onto the mats.

"Oh really?" Akito asked before he laughed coldly and very cruelly. "We shall see. The girl's determination is admirable. But she will never defeat Yuki. She is worthless she is nothing to me! She should never have interfered! Now she and that…monster….will get what they deserve!"

"But Akito…" the doctor began again. Or tried to. Another blow cut of to whatever he was going to say and he slumped to the floor totally unconscious. Akito starightened and lightly kicked Hatori so he rolled over onto his back. Hatori's eyes were closed and his shirt and fingers were bloody. Akito found it the most beautiful sight in the world.

"This Sunday…we shall see…this Sunday"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru don't wander off, you could get lost" Kyo snapped harshly. If Tohru got lost...who knows what she may find. Or who might find her. His mind kept making up different scenariors. All ending badly. He could not get them out of his head, he could not rid himself of those images and so he began to panic. Every time he lost sight of her.

Tohru tore her gaze away from the beautiful painting that adorned the wall and looked at him. His face was pale and he was waiting for her impatiently.

"I'm sorry" she apologised sincerely.

"No its ok" he sighed "I'm just on edge. I don't want anything to happen to you" it was true. He had never before believed that he could feel the need to protect anyone this strongly. He didn't even think he was capable of that protection. But while he lived, he would protect her.

"Oh Kyo" she smiled. Kyo reached for her and once of his hands found the small of her back and pulled her towards him. Tohru fell into his hard chest and smiled. "Hatori…" she said quietly. Kyo ignored that and bent down to kiss her. Yet again his kiss was sweet and tender.

"Wait here" he told her seriously "I'm going to ask for directions"

Tohru smiled as he ran off down the corridor to where a servant woman was arranging a vase of flowers. Not one to keep still Tohru went off down a corridor to see another painting. Surely it wouldn't do any harm to just look at it? She would be back within a minute. Still she felt slightly guilty at not doing what Kyo had told her to. But the flowers of the painting were so beautiful so real.

"DON'T LIE TO ME HATORI!"

Tohru jumped as the yell ran through the corridor. Upon hearing Hatori's name she felt a chill runt through her as she recognised the voice of the shouter.

"Akito…" she whispered.

Running down the corridor she followed the voices that were steadily growing louder and eventually came to a halt in front of a very ornate door. Sliding it open slightly she saw Hatori lying sprawled on the floor the mats around him seeping with blood.

"This Sunday…we shall see…this Sunday"

"What happens this Sunday?" Tohru asked gently.

Akito visibly jumped and he span around quickly. The glare that he sent Tohru made her want to back out of the room and run for Kyo but something propelled her forwards. Some strange new courage that made a rush of revenge flood through her. Scared she made to back out of the room but Akito had recovered quickly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled.

"I…I…I…" she stammered. "I came to see…Hatori" she gulped.

"As you see the Doctor is busy at the moment" Akito laughed.

"Akito I…"

"Shut up!" he yelled backhanding her around the face "You dare speak to me. You're worthless. We don't want you here. We don't need you here! You are nothing to us!"

"Is that really what you believe?" she asked quietly "I know now how much pain you're in Akito. I know because I am to. Everyday there's this thing inside of me, it constantly tries to break free and it hurts. Is that how you feel too Akito? Is that why you never get close to anyone?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled again. How could this mere girl understand? How could she so remarkably understand more than his own family what he was going through. How? How? HOW!

"I'm sorry Akito…I'm sorry for you're pain. But you have to stop now. Because no matter how much you control the zodiac. No matter how much pain you deal out. Your pain will never go away…not like that. Never like that. Akito….I can help….let me help you"

"I…you can't…" he said softly. Then something snapped within him and he lashed out at her striking her hard. Tohru stumbled backwards blood spurting from her newly bust lip. She stumbled to the floor wincing as her head hit the ground hard. Suddenly his leg came kicking out of nowhere and she doubled over in pain. Again he kicked her. Her crossed arms barely shielding her and she felt a blinding pain run up her arm. Tohru scrambled up and ran for the door but he grabbed her hair harshly and pulled her backwards kicking and sobbing onto the floor. He bent down and grabbed the front of her shirt and hit her again and again until she cried and pleaded for him to stop.

"You think you can heal me Tohru Honda?" he asked savagely "You think you can heal any of us? You can never lift the curse. NEVER!"

His hands gripped her neck and she could hear and feel the blood pumping in her head. Blood trickled from her nose from a burst vessel and she gasped and scratched at his long white fingers. The last thing she saw before her vision went black was the steady trickle of tears from his eyes and the way his lips moved silently into one single word. Never.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door burst open and Kyo ran into the room. The Servant woman who had showed him the way was sobbing behind him. Apologising over and over again. She had been the one Akito had called upon to deliver Hatori for him. Little did she know the savagery of which Akito would deal out his punishment to the dragon. Afraid, upset and extremely guilty she had told Kyo of the Doctors whereabouts when she had overhead a heated yet whispered argument between him and a fellow colleague.

"Tohru?" he asked as he pulled her against him. Cradling her in his arms as gently as he could. He quickly scanned the room for any sign of Akito and thank the stars that he wanst there because Kyo was ready to rip him to peices. Looking back at Tohru he studied the many injuries on her face and limbs and felt his heart begin to pound painfully against his chest. "Oh shit. Tohru! I'm gunna get that fucking bastard. Ya'll see. I'm sorry Tohru. I'm so sorry. I thought I could protect you. I promise to Always protect you….but I didn't. I failed…Tohru…"


	16. Waiting

Well here we go this is the next chapter. hope you like it. Sorry it took me a while to update but here we are.  
just like to thank everyone for their reviews. I will try and respond to them, but i aint promising owt. i have so much work for school it unbelieveable. anyway im going to stop rambling and get on with you.

you all know the drill. I dont own anything.  
xxxxxx

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Waiting**

"Well this certainly is a problem"

"I think it could be classified as more than a problem"

The smoke filled room hid the figures of two males. The room was dark because the light had hurt Hatori's eyes once Shigure had turned them on. Hatori stared blankly at Shigure. Shigure stared back at him just as blankly. Hatori had the distinct feeling that Shigure had an even stronger loathing for him now Tohru had been injured. But nothing Shigure did or said would make him feel any worse than he did already.

"Hatori why did you invite her over there. You knew that Akito was in a mood. He always is these days" Shigure said quietly taking another drag from his cigarette. He couldn't believe what Hatori had done. It was totally unthinkable. Yet one look at his old friend and the injuries he had gained from Akito, gave him a strike of sympathy for him.

"I believe that is still my business" Hatori said calmly.

"Yet I am Tohru's guardian while she remains in my house. The injuries she has gained from Akito is on your shoulders Hatori" Shigure said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Hatori stiffened at the table and then took a deep breath, as he leaned backwards slightly he winced and his hand flew up to chest. Shigure let his scowl drop and his face softened. Hatori saw it and he shook his head, wincing yet again.

"Don't feel sorry for me Shigure" Hatori said

"I wasn't" Shigure lied. "I'm feeling something else, something quiet interesting actually. Anger" he narrowed his eyes at the last word.

"Last week I called Kazuma-"

"You called Kazuma?" Shigure asked definitely surprised. "Akito banned us from contacting him"

"I know" Hatori said again calmly. "We arranged safe transport and a safe house for both Kyo and Tohru to go to. It had been arranged by both myself and Kazuma that they leave at the end of this week. But as always Akito found out our secret. He arrived in my rooms today and although I denied everything he still knew. I had invited Tohru here today, knowing full well that Kyo would come with her, so that I could tell them of our plan. Unfortunately my appointment with her co-incided with Akito's visit to see me. Yes Shigure it is my fault, I knew she was coming. I exposed her to Akito's rage."

"Maybe you are not as to blame as I thought" Shigure said honestly "I will still not forgive you for taking her memories Hatori. Although she regained them eventually. But you tried to make it right Hatori…that's all that matters in the end." Shigure smiled at him "And you've fixed our little flower up"

"Her body yes" Hatori said "But not her mind. I don't know how she will react when she wakes. I am surprised though. Akito was very easy on her. Compared…" Hatori trailed off a strange look in his eye.

"Compared to you?" SHigure asked gently. Hatori remained silent "Are you alright, my friend?" Shigure asked.

"My friend…" Hatori repeated "You havent called me that in such a long time"

Shigure just smiled.

Kyo sighed as he stroked hair from out of Tohru's closed eyes. It had been hours since he had brought her home. Hatori had woken a few minutes after Kyo had arrived. As soon as he had woke up and seen what had happened to Tohru he had been all action. Hatori himself had carried Tohru to his car and driven them both to Shigures house. Hatori's words replayed in Kyo's mind as he thought about that ride home.

_"I'm sorry Kyo" Hatori said quietly. Kyo glared at him from the backseat where Tohru's head was resting on his knee "I'd understand if you never wanted to speak to me again. This wasn't supposed to happen. I am so sorry. All me and Kazuma wanted for you both was safety"_

_"What?" Kyo asked._

_"You will find out in time, Kyo" he said mysteriously. "Forgive me"_

Kyo had never heard that desperation in his tone before. He had never heard Hatori apologise and he had never been asked for forgiveness before. Usually he was the one pleading for someone's forgiveness. Kyo looked again at the sleeping Tohru and sighed again. Everything had gone so wrong, it was all his fault. He should never have gotten so close to her. Akito was mad with him and because he had allowed himself feelings he had gotten her hurt. Kyo slid Tohru's head off his knee and slid open her door. He didn't really want to leave her but she'd probably b angry with him if he skipped out on meals. Quietly creeping downstairs he went into the kitchen and deprived the fridge of its milk. Moving through to sit at the table he found Hatori on the veranda staring out into the garden.

"Where's that bastard Shigure?" Kyo asked

"You know Kyo it would be pay to be a little nicer" Hatori said lightly.

"Well it would pay for that git Akito to be nicer, but that's never gunna happen" Kyo spat. Hatori stood up and hissed as pain shot through his entire body.

Kyo put his carton down on the table and padded quickly over to a cuboard where he took out the first aid kit and put it onto the table. Hatori watched him with an amused expression on his face. Kyo looked at him expectantly but Hatori didn't move.

"You just tell me what to do….ok?" Kyo asked. Hearing the serious tone in his voice Hatori nodded. Kyo moved over to him and began his work.

That was how Yuki found them after he had returned. Kyo realised with a jolt that Yuki didn't know about Tohru. Yuki took in the scene and his eyes widened as he realised that Kyo was bandaging Hatori.

"Hatori are you alright?" he asked.

"Hello Yuki" Hatori said giving no further enlightenment to his present condition. Kyo snapped the medical box closed and stood up. Hatori stood and pulled on his jacket. His movements were slow to cause less pain. "I will come by tomorrow to check up on Tohru-" he said to Kyo "-until then do as I have instructed. If she wakes before I arrive tomorrow morning then call me at any time. Do you understand"

"Yes" Kyo nodded.

"What's wrong with Tohru?!" Yuki asked alarmed.

"Are you sure its safe to go back there?" Kyo asked "I mean Akito aint best pleased"

"I will see you tomorrow morning" Hatori smiled. As he left Yuki turned to Kyo with a glare in his eye. Kyo gulped and realised that he was in for a lecture.

"What's happened?" Yuki asked. His tone made it clear that there was no room for lies or deciet in his answer.

"Akito attacked her" Kyo said simply. "Hatori had asked her to stop by the main house for a word. I went with her. I lost her in the corridors. Akito was attacking Hatori and she heard them. You know what Tohru's like, she had to try and help. By the time she got there Hatori was out cold and that bastard attacked her."

"and where were you!" Yuki spat

"I wasn't there" Kyo said simply.

A rough jerk alerted him to the fact he had just been slammed roughly against the wall. Yuki's hand flew out and met his cheek and even though Kyo saw him, he didn't block Yuki. He deserved this. Yuki slammed him against the wall again.

"You stupid cat! I knew this would happen. I knew you would hurt her, you stupid cat. Do you know what you've done!"

"OF COURSE I DO! YA DAMN RAT! BUT WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO SHE JUST DISAPPEARED. HELL I WAS REALLY WORRIED! FOR FUCK SAKE I DID WHAT I COULD SO JUST LAY OFF! COZ NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO WILL MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!"

Yuki stepped back stunned and Kyo continued to glare at him. Yuki made as if to say something but Kyo stopped him by straightening his shirt and stepping forward.

"I've screwed up. I know. It wont happen again! Just back off" Kyo said in a defeated voice.

"What?" Yuki asked grabbing his arm roughly "Your giving up"

"ISNT THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" Kyo yelled.

"NO!" Yuki snapped back "I want Tohru to be happy. And although she cannot have that with me. She can have it with you. I see it Kyo"

"Whatever" Kyo snapped brushing Yuki off and stalking out of the room. Sighing Yuki headed upstairs to see her. Stepping into her bedroom he saw the extent of her injuries. Thankfully it was mainly cuts and bruises that scarred the delicate white skin of his love. Yet as he stood their he felt farther away from her than he eve had. He knew that he would never be able to comfort her in the way Kyo could and for that he was extremely unhappy but he also knew that while she was happy so would he. Smiling a little soft smile he left the room leaving a gap for Kyo as he brushed past him to enter into the room Yuki had just left. As Yuki glanced back he saw a touching site. Kyo leaned down and softly kissed Tohru's forehead before getting on the bed next to her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Well Kyo…it seems you truly have beaten me after all" Yuki sighed and closed the door shut with a smart snap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES INJURED!" Uo yelled into the orange heads face.

Kyo stood calmly with his hands in his pockets debating whether or not what he was about to do would be extremely foolish or very clever. Tohru was always worrying about it, so why would it be foolish to remove that worry. It was going to take a while for Tohru to mentally heal from her ordeal. Shigure had insisted he go to school that morning to go and tell her friends about Tohru. Kyo hadn't wanted to leave but he would be heading back soon.

"Uo…I'm sorry" Kyo apologised.

"Wha?" Uo asked shocked out of her shouting rage by the fact that Kyo was apologising "What do you mean?"

"Yes, why exactly are you sorry?" Hana asked with a knowing smile on her face. Sometimes that girl just creeped him out, way more than he liked.

"I have to tell you something. Its about Tohru and the Sohma family"

Ten minutes later both girls were staring at the two boys in complete shock. Kyo was just pulling on his jacket having just transform back, he just hoped that no one was going to walk in on them. Undoubtedly they were going to ask Yuki to transform too and if anyone walked into the gymnasium it was going to be weird seein Kyo, Uo and Hana standing close together with a rat and a pile of clothes.

"This is such a wind up!" Uo laughed "You guys are so not funny!!!"

"How do you explain the cat then?" Kyo asked savagely

"Oh yeah…." Uo said and then slumped down onto the floor holding her head "This is just too much…I just…I…"

"Ah…I understand. It all makes sense. We were foolish to miss it. Now I understand their waves, I always knew they were different. Momiji, Haru and Shigure too"

"Yes" Yuki nodded his head and agreed. "And there are other things that we haven't told you. And of which we cannot tell you just yet. But know this, Akito…the head of our family…should never learn of your knowledge of this. If he finds out you know…you may end up in the same state as Tohru"

"WHAT!! You mean a member of your family did this to her!!!" Uo yelled "Well we have to call the Police!"

"You don't understand!" Kyo stepped forward "Akito has contats in nearly every major organisation. The Police, the fire service…the hospitals Akito has contacts in them all. Nothing will ever come of it. Weve tried it before!"

"So there's nothing we can do?" Hana asked.

"No" Kyo shook his head

"Absolutely nothing" Yuki said quietly.

Back at that house a strange wind bellowed through Shigure's house. Shigure himself stood up and slid open the door to stare out across the veranda and at the trees. Nothing was right, he sensed something else in the house. A strange presence that could not be seen, nor heard. Only felt as though it was visiting from another plain, another dimension in which no one could walk. Something was here, and it wasn't good. Upstairs Tohru slept on, twitching slightly in her sleep, the cloudy sight that ha dbeen filling her dreams now becoming clearer the distant shadow of a shape becoming solid and clear to her. As she walked in the dream world she gasped, for she knew that figure. Never before had she seen him before…or heard him speak but as the mist lifted she knew instantly who it was. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Ive been waiting for you. Tohru Honda"


	17. Tohru?

**A.N.**

Hello!!! Ive finally got this chapter up YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! but it's unfortunately the beginning of the end. The next chapter WILL be the LAST chapter bursts into tears Im quite upset actually lol. It's one of the few stories I've actually finished and I'm proud of.

Btw. I dont own ANY Fruits Baskets thing...just the school unform which I have just made hehehehe. Going to an Anime Convention in September hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Tohru?**

The dream world began to lighten as Tohru stepped forward. There in front of her was a man; she had never seen him before. Yet the fiery orange hair on his masculine head gave her some clue as to who he was. He was dressed traditionally in the style of Japan and he had a familiar smile upon his face. The man stepped closer to her and she backed off a little, he gave a smile of sympathy and without sound, without voicing a word, he extended his hand. Revealing a scarred wrist.

"You know who I am, as I know who you are. There is no need to be frightened. Tohru Honda"

Tohru stared at him she could not believe this was happening, yet it was happening. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and as she reached out and took his hand, she could feel the warmth of his skin upon her own. Her mind was a whirlwind of thought, she couldn't think.

"Where am I?" she asked. Saying the first thing that came into her head.

"You are neither here, nor there," he said.

"What?" she asked. "Please forgive me. I'm not sure I understand"

"You are dreaming Tohru. You are standing on the border of the real world and the world of spirits and illusions"

"I'm dreaming?" she asked.

"You already knew that" the man gave as an answer. Tohru frowned slightly and looked at him more closely.

"You remind me of someone," she said slowly.

"You know me, as I know you"

"Eh?" she squeaked. _Why does he have to talk in riddles? Oh mom, help me. I was never good at this thing. I can't even do a rubix cube!!_

"Think"

Tohru thought about it, she had known all along whom he was, but she just didn't know how she knew that. Instantly, she had felt his presence when she had slept. Wandering around in the endless dark, she had found him, staring at her. Coming towards her. Speaking to her.

"You're one of the Chinese zodiacs. The cat" she said slowly.

"Not just the cat. I'm _The_ cat" he smiled, though Tohru couldn't help but think that smile was a little forced. "I first caught your scent a few months ago. An ancient curse and burden has been placed upon you. You in turn received the beast which currently resides inside you,-" he kissed her hand lightly "- you are half of the cat and so too must pay the price"

"But Kyo is…"

"I have been observing Kyo for a while. Kyo was supposed to be the one who was to set the line free forever. With every curse comes light. This light takes the form of an ancient prophecy. The scroll has long turned to dust and the knowledge of it long forgotten. Akito is not even aware of it

"A prophecy?"

"Yes. It was written long, long ago. It said :-

_'From fire comes life, From hate comes love.  
When the last cat, dares to love.  
When the cats love dares to dream.  
Spirits awaken Bonds are set free Forever and ever, so shall this be'_

"In the long line of zodiac, cats that have reined after me none have dared to love another. The fear of the cage was too great, too powerful for them to allow themselves that pleasure. Some have come close, but as always with men, they seem to crave that which they cannot have. So their love was not returned. It is clear to all who dwell in this reality that Kyo loves you and you him. Kyo has loved you for so long, Tohru Honda. Now you are beginning to love him in return, you have so much faith in your ability to help him that you are dreaming of his freedom. You believe in it so much you are willing to go against all principles and fight for him"

As he spoke he circled her, and she remained absolutely still. Staring at the floor. So much weight was being placed on her shoulders. So much hope rested with her. Could she do it? Finally, as he came to the end of his speech he rested his arms around her waist. His chest was pressed to her back and he dropped his head to rest in the crook of her neck. Through the din, she could hear a small purr escape his throat.

"But I don't know how to fight. I don't want to let anyone down, but how do I do this? Urn…I just don't know what I'm doing. Yes, I care for Kyo. I think I love him, but there's nothing I can do. There is no way I can beat Yuki. I only have a night to prepare!!"

"That is where I can help Tohru Honda," the man said quietly.

"What? How?" she asked spinning around and breaking his hold on her. Suddenly wild fear was coursing through her veins, throbbing around and causing her distress. _Mom? What's he going to do!_

"Take me into yourself, let me reside within you and steer your actions for the greater cause"

"What!!" she asked sweat dropping. "I can't do that I mean I'm only sixteen years old and I hardly know you and you're not even real and what would Kyo say? I don't think he'd be very happy I mean he is the protective sort and I don't think Akito would allow it. It would be cheating and I…."

"Tohru" he said softly grasping her chin lightly with two slender fingers. Cutting off her rapid talking "Trust me, trust in my power"

"Will it help Kyo?"

"Yes"

Tohru stood staring at her hands; she had no idea what to do! What would Kyo say if he knew? Butterflies were soaring in her stomach. Images and snatches of conversations filtered into her head but one image stood out. The sun rose over the trees at New Years. Yuki was sat near her smiling his small mysterious smile and Kyo was stood baring his fist and grinning wildly. A wave of gratitude and love swept through her and she made her wish. Turning to the dream spirit, she narrowed her eyes in determination and nodded. His hands shot out and he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms about her once more. Tohru squeaked as the movement startled her. They rested closely together for a moment, but it didn't feel right. Something was off. Shaking it off she relaxed against him and then the strangest sensation followed. The man seemed to melt into her skin. Washing through her like an icy river. She winced in slight pain as a throbbing entered her head. The darkness grew into a more intense black and before she knew it, she was nowhere….yet everywhere.

"Shigure?" Kyo called. Slipping off his shoes, he dumped his bag at the door and walked through into the kitchen where he could hear sounds. Shigure was stood at the stove stirring something that looked like blackened eggs.

"Ah Kyo. So nice of you to come and say hello. Hehe"

"Shut up" Kyo spat "I was just going to ask how Tohru is"

"She's been sleeping for most of the day. She woke up a while ago and something to eat"

"How was she?"

"I'm not sure; she looked dazed as though she had woken from a long sleep, dreaming about the man she loves!" Kyo flinched at Shigure's dramatics, his hands clenched into fists, and he grit his teeth as Shigure continued to warble his stupid theories.

"HEY!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure blinked and looked at the younger man. Dropping his strange pose, he observed Kyo's clenched fists. So much had happened since Tohru had joined them. Kyo had changed so much. Shigure saw the effects in that single moment. The lack of violence and the control on his temper went to prove how much of an effect his little flower had had on Kyo.

"She looked dazed, as though she wasnt entirely there. Mind you, its not surprising after what Akito did to her. The whole zodiac is in uproar. Even Kabuto. Hatori has been visited several times today, each member with the same demand. They want something to be done"

"Something should be! That bastard should be made to pay!! I'm going to make sure he pays. No-one is going anywhere near him!!" Kyo threatened. It was full of meaning and promise. Kyo was fed up with Akito being allowed to get away with whatever he did, and it had to stop. Kyo growled as he thought of Tohru, he was going to make that bastard pay.

"Kyo we all care about Tohru" Shigure remarked calmly. Kyo growled and steppes forward opening his mouth but he caught a look of malice and grief in Shigure's eye. Kyo blinked, the dog was just as upset by Tohru's injuries as he was. Kyo dropped back, he diddnt have the heart to rage and yell at his older cousin like he wated to. "besides, were all going to be there to help her out tomorrow. I mean, all of us"

"What?"

"Well, we can't let Tohru attempt to fight Yuki now can we?"

"Why the fuck not!"

"Kyo, Kyo. You really should think before you speak. Such language and in my house too"

"Shigure!!!" Kyo warned his fists clenching again and taking a step forward.

"Well, for a start if we did allow them to fight it would be over in seconds and Tohru would probably be seriously injured. We can't have that…whose going to cook for us then? No-one compares to my little flower…"

"Is that all you think about?" Kyo spat. He couldn't believe the older man, at a serious time like this he was just thinking of his stomach as he always did.

"No, actually" Shigure dropped into seriousness. Kyo needed to calm down, Shigure was only joking about these things to keep everyone's spirits up. He was worried too, he really was. "I'm thinking about Tohru. Tohru doesn't like fighting, we know this well enough and besides even if she did. Her skill is so far behind Yuki's that it will be impossible for her to land a hit on him. Nothing good will come out of the fight Kyo, we cannot allow it"

"But…she made…a deal…" Kyo hung his head feeling suddenly ashamed. "She asked Akito to set me free if she won…"

"I know" Shigure smiled. "Kyo…were all going tomorrow. Kagura has offered to fight in your place…"

"What!" Kyo's head snapped up. She would do that. She loved him that much? He shook his head gritting his teeth "no way! I'm fighting! It's my fight and no-one else's"

"No!" a new voice floated into the room.

Kyo's eyes snapped sideways and he gasped as he saw Tohru leaning against the frame. The pyjama's she was wearing hung pathetically loose on her thin frame. The training with Kazuma had toned her body but it also lost her weight. Kyo rose quickly and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Tohru I can't let you do that…," he said quietly.

(Shigure mysteriously vanished from the room.)

"Well I am!" she said heatedly. Kyo blinked, shocked beyond comprehension. There was a new level in her gaze, a new determined sparkle. "You cannot stop me Kyo. I will defeat the rat, and I will free you. Both of you Kyo. Both you and Yuki"

Kyo shook his head confused by her new demeanour. What had happened to the scared frightened Tohru he used to love? He brushed her bangs out of her face and she smiled warmly at him and traced the curl of his lips with her finger. Rising onto the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips gently against his and he sighed in contentment, she was still there.

But would she still be there, after tomorrow?


	18. Lost

**AN:**

_(Sashenka cries)_

This is it then, this is the last chapter. I cant believe it. I've loved writing this story, I've loved every minute of it and I'm really happy that I got so many reviews and so many different readers. Many who have read this story since I began it. Well I hope your not disappointed with this chapter. I must admit, it was extremely hard to edit it because I diddn't want to finish this story, but I had to. (_pouts)_ oh well. Thank you all for reading this and reviewing it. You made me so happy!!!

Sashenka  
xxxxxx

P.S. Sorry if this is a bit confusing as well. Sentances that start with _-'text' _mean that Tohru is having a mental conversation with the cat inside of her.

Thanks again! Happy Reading.

* * *

The rain poured. 

The wind howled.

The creaking of the trees joined the chorus of death.

It was an appropriate background for the subtle silence that seeped into every corner of the large concrete yard that was bordered by grass. To one side stood a giant tree that Shigure couldn't remember the name of, but it was no matter. His surroundings were of little consequence to him, all he could do was stand in the pouring rain and stare...

Stare, at the two figures that were still and un-moving staring at each other with a burning curiosity. Who would win? Who would loose, and which one would triumph and truly gain the name of Soma.

The cat looked almost primal in the eerie twilight, while the rat looked as cool as Hatori. Kyo had stuck one hand inside his pocket. The clothing he was wearing matched the occasion appropriately. The dark black t-shirt clung to his toned and muscled chest in a way that made even Tohru's head twitch in appreciation. Black combats completed the assembly and the Cat stared at Yuki's choice of clothing.

In short they were normal. A suit that he had seen the rat wear on a daily basis. Yuki was wearing his school uniform. Again the black matching the mood of the contest.

Akito stepped forward and in his hand he held a crimson scarf. Even through the rain Shigure could see it was made of high quality silk. He looked up suddenly as the rain stopped plastering his hair to his head. But instead of sky his eyes met black paper. He looked to the side and smiled in thanks at Momiji for the traditionally style umbrella. Momiji did not smile back. His rounded eyes were narrowed at Akito and an intense disliked seeped from the usually hyper-active boy.

Hatori was stood on the other side of Momiji holding his own umbrella and as Shigure watched, Kagura, Haru and Kisa stepped out into the rain. Their clothing heavy with their drink of water, and their faces pale and set.

"Where's Hiro?" Shigure asked Kisa quietly.

Kisa pointed to the tree nearby and Shigure soon spotted the young boy sitting comfortably in a tree. A small smile on his face. Shigure frowned slightly. Hiro really did dislike Tohru didn't he. But as he looked closer he could see that Hiro's smile was grim and forced.

Turning back he caught Akito tying a blindfold around Yuki's eyes. The official story was that Akito had _demanded_ that Yuki be blindfolded to make the fight against Kyo fair. Of course everyone had laughed, knowing how easily Yuki would beat Kyo even if he was blindfolded. Yuki had looked worried and tense at the suggestion. But he could do nothing but obey.

"Still, this is best" Shigure said out loud "If Yuki knew who he was really fighting I fear he may actually turn against Akito"

"Maybe" Ayame said as he joined them. Standing next to Shigure and putting an arm up on his friends shoulder. "But I have to wonder if Yuki would do that, Akito is a source of great fear for my younger brother and even if the order was given against _Tohru_ I fear he would obey it"

"Tohru has erased most of his fears" Hatori lit a cigarette "As she has done for all here"

"hmm, yes you are right about that" Ayame smiled.

Akito stepped back from Yuki smirking at Kyo and nodding in a small delicate way that belittled the true power he held over them all. Kyo stepped away from his mark and padded quietly over to Tohru. It took a long while for Kyo to talk to her, and words were said that left her deeply flushed. Tohru nodded, kissed him and then took her position. Sliding her foot back she dropped into most basic of defence stances. Yuki stood un-moving.

Shigure dropped his head into his hand. Covering his face wit his palm. Even at the sight of Tohru looking so determined, and Kyo looking so defeated he had to fight to hold back the tears that were making his eyes grow unbearable hot. He had to fight very hard. Where had it all gone so wrong? This morning had started out so well...

* * *

"Tohru we're going to be late" 

"I know..." Tohru said calmly. Watching the dog with a strange expression. Shigure felt a shiver run up along his back and quickly looked away. "I'll go get changed"

Shigure looked down at her short skirt and t-shirt and nodded, she could hardly fight in that. Walking into the kitchen he looked at Kyo and then Yuki before recoiling in shock.

"No but that dance thing at school was way cheesy, if the school council does anything like that again you need to stop them-"

"Kyo, I'm not the school president its not my job to do that"

"no but everyone likes you so you can get thing you want right?"

"No, not everything"

"yes you do"

"Not all the time...how's Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"She's ok now she not worrying about you. By the way whose picking her up from work on Monday? Me or you?"

As they continued to talk Shigure put a hand to his mouth. They were talking in a civilised manner, they were actually having a conversation where they weren't trying to kill each other. This couldn't be happening, carefully he rubbed his eyes with his hands, blinking, rubbing them and blinking again. Still the images would not disappear. When the stark realisation hit home that he _wasn't_ dreaming he laughed uncontrollably and clung to the door frame for support.

"Shigure?"

"What the hell?"

The two boys looked at him with barely concealed fear. "Oh boy, he's finally cracked" Kyo ran a hand through his fiery orange hair and leant against the side as he folded his arms across his chest. Yuki was looking at Shigure with a meek expression.

"Shigure what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Oh nothing!" he waved them off airily. "Say Yuki, we should start walking to the main house. Didn't Hatori say he wanted to give you a check up before...well before everything happened?"

"Yes he did"

"ha-ha, busted" Kyo smirked evilly. "That's what you get for not getting your ass in gear and going to the docs"

"Kyo, shut up"

Kyo just grinned wildly. Shigure gracefully slipped into his shoes and pranced out of the doorway a huge grin still plastered onto his face and his hummed underneath his breath. Yuki was still pulling on a coat as he walked out of the house to meet his older cousin. The walk was somewhat quiet and the sky was rapidly beginning to darken, heavy rain clouds loomed over head and Shigure was still humming.

"Shigure. Would you mind stopping humming?"

"Yes, actually I would" Shigure grinned holding his chin between two fingers, full of feigned thought "why, does it bother you?"

"How can you be in such a good mood today"

"Easily." he grinned again. "Actually I wasn't until I walked into the kitchen. Am I right in thinking that was the very _first_ conversation that you and Kyo have _ever_ had?"

"yes" Yuki said quietly through narrowed eyes.

"So why did you?"

"Cause I met Kyo..." Yuki said slowly

"eh?"

"When Akito cursed Tohru-" Yuki began, not sure where to start exactly. "- I didn't hate her for bearing the curse of the cat. I didn't instantly want to fight her..."

"And so you finally realised that about Kyo too?" Shigure asked seriously. "I'm very surprised Yuki. I had given up hope of you and him ever becoming friends. It will be a great comfort to Tohru knowing that...especially today"

"No, it will only cause her pain...especially seen as me and Kyo have to fight"

"You could refuse?" Shigure offered. "But no...of course you wouldn't. Akito did order it after all"

Yuki's eyes narrowed and he remained silent.

---------------------------

Kyo trudged carefully up the stairs. Tohru had been avoiding him all morning and now he was determined to find out why. He needed her today, he needed to feel her fingers grasping his hand, and to see her smile at him like she always did. With that big goofy smile of hers. Instead he had received the cold shoulder, was she mad at him for putting her in this position? _Good_ he thought solemnly _she should be. I'm mad at myself. _

Gently he knocked on her door and slid it open. Tohru paused in her hair tying and turned to face him, the long brown ponytail whipped across her shoulder and her eyes widened fractionally as she stared at him.

_- 'Let me talk to him!'  
__- 'No, I'm in charge of your body now.'  
__- 'Please, I said you could take over my body but I have to speak to him! Seen as you have been ignoring him all day.'  
__- 'It has to be done. He'll recognise me for who I am.'  
__- 'But I love him...'  
__- 'Your point is?'_

Inner Tohru lost her battle and the presence that had invaded her body won over all body movements. Tohru couldn't believe this, it was like she was inside of her body but she wasn't in control of anything! It was useless she had tried in vain to speak to Kyo that morning, but the man inside of her had harshly turned Kyo away.  
Tohru pushed against the boundaries that were keeping her in place. She wasn't aware of anything except those boundaries, it was as though she was a spirit floating inside of her own body. A powerless bystander who could see and hear all, but could do nothing to prevent it. _Oh mom, what have I done!_

"Kyo..." she heard herself saying, "what are you doing here?"

"Tohru, what's wrong with you?" Kyo asked stepping into the room. Tohru was well aware of the pain in his eyes and she wanted to run to him, kiss him and tell him it would be all right but _he_ wouldn't let her.

"Nothing, just nervous..."

"you don't even sound like you...what's wrong. Are you mad at me. Go ahead, you can shout at me if you want. You don't have to fight today"

"I'm fighting!" she snapped.

"Tohru, I don't understand" he begged. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."

_- 'He knows!'  
__- 'How can he know? I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't, besides how could I do anything...well I couldn't that's a dumb question, but I-'  
__- 'Shut up let me think...its hard being you...'  
__- 'Not really I'm quite simple. Kyo's always saying I'm too kind and trusting and that I should show my feelings more. Of course, now that your doing that for me he thinks there's something wrong but that-'_

"I'm sorry Kyo...I just...if I fail you today I didn't want you to hate me"

Tohru smiled to herself. The Cat was playing her now. Somehow that didn't make her feel too great and she wasn't smiling any more. Tohru's body was steered slowly over to Kyo and hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist, her eyes growing hot. Kyo pulled her against him , cradling her against his chest. Looking down he saw her eyes, so beautiful in this morning light, but so full of pain and tears.

"I shouldn't make you do this..." Kyo said softly. How could he do this to her? How did he manage to get himself into this mess, and bring her along with him. He loved her goddamit! "I wont let you, please Tohru..."

"No," she said quietly. Raising her head slightly so she could see it. "I want to do it. Mom always told me to keep my promises and to help those in need. That's what I'm doing. If I broke that promise how would I be able to speak to you again? Mom wouldn't like it if she knew Id done that..."

"Tohru...Yuki has years of experience...you have weeks of it"

"But...I could...still...win..." she said haltingly.

"Tohru's you cant win...your going to get thrashed!" Kyo stepped away from her. "how could you possibly think you could win..."

"your right..." she sniffed. "I guess I cant win. But I've had so much help and I would let everyone down if I didn't even try..."

"Kazuma has-"

"I don't mean Kazuma." Tohru shook her head slowly. "I cant tell you just yet Kyo...but I will...I've had help...I can do this, I really can"

"Tohru I don't want to ever see you hurt, ever again..."

"Kyo, trust me...please?"

Her hands were so soft against his face and all fight drained out of him. Dropping his head he nodded silently, tears pooling in his eyes and pouring down his face. Tohru just tenderly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. The tears that ran down her face could not be halted by anyone. Not even the cat. Tohru's grief welled up inside of her like an angry beast and she felt her heart quiver and shudder as pain racked it, and sadness mingled with the pain. Slowly her heart was breaking. For Kyo...and for Yuki.

* * *

Shigure looked at the girl now. No hint of remorse, nor sadness could be seen in her face and Kyo was crying for the both of them. Akito smiled wickedly as he stepped out of the rain and onto the small wooden pavilion that had been erected near the courtyard. The crimson blindfold fluttered in the wind and he rose a hand. A servant stood next to him holding a gong and a strike, his arms tensed waiting to strike. Akito's hand flew downward, the attended moved to ring the gong. 

"WAIT!"

Shigure turned around. Kazuma was walking towards them calmly. "Your late Kazuma!" Akito sneered. "Are you ready to see your precious Kyo fall?"  
Kazuma stood next to his adopted son in the rain. Holding his brolley of their orange man's head and whispering things quietly into his ear. Kyo turned away from his sensei, sticking his hands in his pockets and refusing to watch the fight.

Tohru could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, it seemed as though the fragile bones would break, but through the constant thumping she could hear a deep purr...was that coming from her own throat? The cat stirred within her and she winced as it brought a slight twinge of pain. The gong suddenly struck and Yuki was speeding towards her with his impossible speed. Tohru wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and run away. But The cat stood firm.

Quickly she span, ducking at the same time she evaded his charge and flicked out her hand. Her fingers jabbed him underneath his arm and he stumbled slightly in shock. Again she span her leg flying out in a perfect kick and sending Yuki flying into the wet concrete.

Yuki scrambled up, his head spinning. Kyo had hit him! But how! He had never managed to do that before! Turning around he sensed Kyo's presence and immediately flew at him, his fist struck Kyo's shoulder and he staggered. Through the blindfold Yuki couldn't see Tohru as she grasped her shoulder and quickly moved out of his next punchline.  
Dropping down she span and shot out her leg. Yuki easily jumped over her leg sweep and moved expertly over her and kicking her back. Tohru rolled out of the way just in time and leaned back, kicking out with furious speed. Yuki stumbled back coughing at the impact to his chest, but Tohru was upon him in an instant. She threw out a left hook and Yuki's nose crunched underneath her fist.

Shigure and the others watched in amazement. Kazuma's hand relaxed and his brolley slid from his grip, fluttering to the floor uselessly. Kyo stared open mouthed at Tohru, in a way that would have been comical. Shigure however was scratching his chin, watching the fight with a quiet intensity. He scannedTohru up and down, something had definitely changed about it...it was as though he could sense her. That was impossible. Members of the zodiac could only sense each other, he glanced at Kyo and back again. Tohru's aura was stronger. Like how Kyo's used to be, before Tohru's curse was placed upon her.

The minutes trickled by and Tohru skidded across the floor as Yuki sent her flying, she was on her feet in an instant. Reaching for Yuki with a frightening glance. Those eyes, they were so...dark...

Shigure clicked his fingers finally grasping what it all meant. Momiji looked at him expectantly, waiting for the older man to say something. Shigure's eyes narrowed as he looked at Akito and he nodded to himself.

"Hatori..." Shigure said quietly. "Can you sense it?"

"Yes..."

"What's happened?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know" Hatori answered. "Maybe its just her curse..."

"No" Shigure shook his head "It was never that strong. I don't see how its possible..."

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"Tohru appears to have the full strength, speed, agility and resilience of the cat. This is reflected in her presence, her aura" Hatori explained. "But like Shigure said...its impossible. She and Kyo share the burden"

"Maybe she prayed to the Cats spirit?" Momiji said quietly and innocently below them. All three men stared at him. Realisation dawned on their faces and Shigure smiled grimly.

"What has she done?" he shook his head.

"poor girl..."

"The spirit will not harm her." Hatori said with more conviction than he felt. Glancing at Akito he saw the dark anger in their leader's face. "But Akito might. He knows, just as we do"

"Isn't it cheating?" Momiji asked.

"How can it be?" Kagura asked who had been eavesdropping.

"It is a fight between the rat and the cat" Haru added. Only Kisa remained silent. Tears were mingling with the rain on her face and she kept muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'sissy'. Shigure struggled to look away from the moment of despair and back to the fight.

Tohru panted heavily against a grazed hand. Yuki had stopped for a breath and she had attacked, he evaded and she had stopped too. They both regarded each other (Yuki through the blindfold). The cat swore using Tohru's mouth and attacked again Yuki span and she crashed into his back, he grabbed her arms and quickly pulled her over his head.  
Tohru's back hit the ground with a sickening crunch and Yuki stamped down quickly. Ribs gave way underneath his foot and her head snapped backwards into the concrete due to the impact.

Blood began to ooze into her hair and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, showing internal injuries. She whimpered against the pain. Yuki grabbed her arms and dragged her upwards, still unaware of his victim, he stood her up and kicked out hard.

Kyo watched as Tohru flew through the air, her limp body falling heavily to the ground in a sodden heap. A gasp of pain escaped her lips as her head smacked painfully into the concrete of the floor, leaving a dark smear of blood.

"STOP IT!" he yelled.

Yuki reached off and tore off the blindfold, the scarlet ribbon fluttering to the floor and laying abandoned as his eyes adjusted to the scene. Weakly he collapsed to his knees...his heart shattering into thousands of tiny shards as Tohru filled his mind.

It had been her, all along...he had fought her...but how had she...

Through his grief he recognised the presence within her. The presence of the cat. He couldn't understand it but tears were pouring forth from him like someone had turned a switch. Footsteps splashed towards him and rough hands were pulling him upwards, Pushing him forwards urging him on.

"Finish it" Akito breathed into his ear "You must finish it, Finish her once and for all we don't need her! You only need me!"

Yuki stood stunned, silent and in pain. Lightning streaked the sky and he ran forwards, his footsteps making little noise as thunder began to sing. He knelt and turned her over, cradling against her knee. His hands dared all over her body madly, what had he done! What had he done! He needed to help her but where would he start!

"Kyo help me!" he pleaded.

"I...I don't know...what to do!" Kyo choked out, his face marred by rippling water of tears and rain. "Why did I let her! WHY!"

"you knew!" Yuki yelled furiously. "Tohru, I'm so sorry...Tohru..."

"Yuki?"

"Your awake..."

"I...I'm sorry I..."

"Its ok, stay quiet" Yuki said "We'll get Hatori..."

"Yuki what are you doing! Destroy her! We don't need her!" Akito was stood tearing at his hair wildly, his eyes popping out of his head. He pointed at Tohru with a look of intense hate on his face "Who is she to think she can break this curse! Destroy her! Yuki! I command you!"

Yuki stood slowly his eyes narrowed and intense as he looked at his former clan leader. Akito stepped back at the look on Yuki's face, Yuki launched forward his fist reaching out pummelling every bit of Akito he could reach. Hatori, Aya and Shigure rushed forward grabbing Yuki's fists and pulling him away from the bleeding Akito. Their leader's lip was bleeding, the blood trickling down his chin in a thin strip was contorted and changed by the rain that was splattering against his face.

"Hatori! Wipe her memory!" Akito pointed at Tohru, his eye wide with the fury he felt. "HATORI!". Shigure looked around, Hatori wasn't moving, he was looking at Akito i a way that he had never looked at him before. Making a small noise of disgust he turned around and walked to Tohru. Kneeling beside her calmly he helped her to sit up.

"Is she ok?" Kyo asked desperately.

"I'm...I'm fine..." she muttered softly. "Kyo I'm sorry...I failed...you...your never going to be free...I couldnt help it, he told me Id win...he told me he'd help me"

"who?" Kyo asked desperately. "Tohru, please, dont leave me...I...I love you..."

Hatori glanced up at Kyo his eyes widening fractionally at the cats confession. Tohru smiled a soft sad smile and reached up to trace his jaw with a single finger. The fight had weakened her, and it has also weakened the cat within her. Using what strength she had left she has pushed against the barriers that barred her from governing her own actions. Talking to Kyo like this...made her smile. Finally she could apologise and speak to him.

"Tohru, you need to keep your eyes open. Tohru!" Hatori shook her shoulders as her eyelids fluttered closed. "Tohru!" he shook her shoulders again. "Its no use, she's un-concious..."

"HATORI!" Akito shouted again, his voice pleading and desperate. "Obey me!! I am your God..obey me! HATORI!!"

Hatori picked Tohru up, cradling her in his arms as though she was a delicate flower. Shigure and Ayame released Yuki who had finally given up his struggled against them, and was staring daggers at Akito.

"I will never forgive you!" Yuki snapped.

Akito's eyes widened and he stumbled away, his robe slipped over one shoulder and he stared at all present. Tears mingled with the rain that was washing over him and he looked away.Hatori walked quickly away with Kyo trailing behind him. One by one the members of the Zodiac followed the Doctor. Turning their back on Akito for one final time.

* * *

Kyo surveyed the girl on the bed. Hatori was tending to her injuries with a strange gleam in his eye. Kyo saw how tense he was and sighed. Hatori had dis-obeyed Akito, he had turned traitor. That was something that would cause the Doctor strive. 

_Tohru _he thought silently. Stroking hair back from her face _you did it all for me...and you got hurt. Why did I let you do it? I don't deserve you. I'm sorry Tohru, I am so sorry. _

"Don't worry Kyo, she's going to be fine" Hatori said as though reading his memory. "the last injury caused her to hit her head against the concrete of the courtyard. There will be no lasting damage, the blood makes it seems worse than it is."

"will she wake up soon?" Kyo asked taking her hand in his.

"I cant be sure of that" Hatori said calmly. "But I have no doubt that she will"

"and _him!_?" Kyo asked.

"We will deal with Akito" Yuki said from the doorway, his eyes were narrowed at the cat with a renewed dislike. Shigure sighed from beside Yuki, and they had been getting on so well that morning. It was a shame. "We all will..."

"But-" Kyo began.

"I officially submit to defeat" Yuki sighed and averted his eyes from Kyo. "you win...I loose..."

"but you didn't loose..." Kyo grit his teeth "What good is that when I don't get to beat you!"

"Stupid cat!"

"What the hell was that for! You damn rat! I'm gunna smack your face in!"

"Cut it out you two!" Shigure snapped. "Or have you forgotten why were here?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow at Shigure's harsh tone. The Dog was staring at Tohru with a pained expression. Both boys instantly drew back and looked at her as well. Silence filled the room.

"He's still there..." Shigure finally said.

"Yes..." Hatori nodded.

"What? Who?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure?" Yuki enquired.

"There's something you both need to know..." Shigure said seriously. "Tohru gained help in the fight against Yuki...somehow, some way she called upon the Cat"

"Eh? I didn't do anything!" Kyo jumped up defending himself heatedly. "don't start blaming me!"

"Kyo, calm down" Hatori said coolly. "you don't understand. Tohru has been possessed, by the spirit of the cat. Tohru now has the strength and speed of that spirit. I believe it is the originally spirit. The very first cat in existence...and there's another thing...we have no idea how to release her"

"WHAT!" Yuki and Kyo yelled together.

"Tohru is lost to us..." Shigure said sadly. "...she's lost to us forever"


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys this is an actual UPDATE!  
Well sort of. ...

I have decided to continue this story, no-one seems happy with the ending so I will be writing a sequel. I did have one posted but I have deleted this one and decided to do it again.

Now, I originally wrote Tohru VS Yuki 6 years ago, which is a pretty long time! I haven't posted anything up to Fanfiction in years so you will have to be easy going with me while I get back into the swing of things. I'm going to be watching Fruits Baskets again to get an idea of the characters seen as it has been such a long time. Please bear in mind that I am now 24 so my writing style will have changed and probably the way I view the story line.

Guys who have reviewed and urged me to continue, I want to thank you. I would have just left it if I wasn't still getting e-mails about this story. You have all waited six years for this too so I figure I owe it to you to get this stuff sorted and finalised.

If you guys have any ideas you want to share with me, or anything you think I should include please don't hesitate to e-mail me and if it fits with my storyline I will try and include any scenes or characters.

The first chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks. Like I said I need to watch the anime again.

For those who are interested I am also posting another story but this one is based on Naruto with a OC.

Again thanks guys for your support and I will try and post a new chapter as soon as I can!

Laters

xoxox


End file.
